The Magic Ring
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella gets given a Magical Ring that sends her 200 years into to past to help her new fond friends in defeating Saruman and Damon, but along the way will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Magic Ring: Season One**

**Couple: Gabriella + Aragorn **

**(Scene 1: Act one) **

**Chad: *Comes in/pats Troy on the back.* I've got something to tell you, Troy. **

**Troy: *Truns around to face his friend.* What is it? **

**Chad: Your girlfriend, Gabriella, has been seeing Mike Stevenson. **

**Troy: *Shocked* What? My girlfriend has been seeing Mike behind my back? **

**Chad: Yes, Troy. **

**Troy: I'm going to hit her for this. **

**Chad: *Begs.* Troy, don't. **

**Troy: But I have to. **

**Chad: Troy, She trusts you. **

**Troy: *Yells.* I don't trust Gabriella at all right now. Not when she's lied to me after all this time. Not when she's been seen with Mike behind all of my backs. **

**Chad: *Leaves/screams.* **

**(Scene 2: Act two) **

**Gabriella: *Comes in.* **

**Troy: I know your little secret. **

**Gabriella: *Plays dumb.* What? **

**Troy: What were you doing with Mike? **

**Gabriella: *Lies/Shouts.* I wasn't doing anything! **

**Troy: Yes, you were. **

**Gabriella: I was just trying to be friends with him, why all of a sudden have ago at me for wanting to try and make peace with him? Don't you want him and me to be friends or enemies? **

**Troy: I choose enemies. Nothing Personal. **

**Gabriella: What? **

**Troy: *Pushes her onto the floor/kicks her in the stomach.* That's also what you get for lying to me once again, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Watches him leave/sobs/spots a shadowy figure of a man appear.***

**(Scene 3: Act three) **

**Man: *Helps her up/sits her on the sofa.* Are you okay, miss? **

**Gabriella: Yes, I am, but no, my boyfriend hurt me. **

**Man: He did? **

**Gabriella: Yes, he did. **

**Man: Oh. **

**Gabriella: If you don't mind me asking you, sir, what is your name? **

**Man: Gandalf. My name is Gandalf. Yours? **

**Gabriella: Gabriella Cullen . **

**Gandalf: That's a pretty name. **

**Gabriella: Many people have said that me many times before, Gandalf. **

**Gandalf: Oh. And there's another reason why I'm here. **

**Gabriella: What is that reason?**

**Gandalf: *Lays his bag onto the table/opens it/takes out a small box/hands it to her.* I got a magic ring that can protect you from people like him, and it's going to take you back in time to Middle-Earth. But once you go back in time, to restore peace to the lord's ring, you'll stay there, until you find the right person to be with. **

**Gabriella: *Opens it/takes the ring out/slides it onto her wedded finger.* What does it do?**

**Gandalf: It protects you from danger, but don't let Saruman use it for evil. **

**Gabriella: Alrighty then. **

**Gandalf: *Disappears.* **

**(Scene 4: Act Four) **

**Gabriella: *Closes her eyes/goes back in time to Middle-earth/opens them.* Where am I? **

**Aragorn: You are in Middle-Kingdom. **

**Gabriella: So that's where I am? **

**Aragorn: Yes. And how did you get here?**

**Gabriella: *Sighs.* I got given a ring by Gandalf, I think he was. **

**Aragorn: So, you got given a ring that sent you back in time to our time? **

**Gabriella: Yes. He said it was to help to restore peace and life to this realm of hatred. He also told me not to give the ring to Saruman. **

**Aragorn: That's right. **

**Gabriella: What's right? **

**Aragorn: Never mind. And what happened in the future? **

**Gabriella: My boyfriend, Troy Miracles, hit me over some guy named Mike Stevenson. **

**Aragorn: And were you? **

**Gabriella: No. **

**(Scene 5: Act Five) **

**Saruman: I see we got a new girl here from the future, Gandalf. **

**Gandalf: Her name happens to be Gabriella Cullen. She was sent back to our time. **

**Saruman: And how do you know that? **

**Gandalf: Because I gave her a magic ring in in the future to protect her from harms way. **

**Saruman: Oh, really. I haven't noticed. **

**Gandalf: *Chuckles.* Maybe, you should've. **

**Saruman: And where's Gabriella now? **

**Gandalf: With Aragorn. He's showing her to a nearby village.**

**Saruman: She's probably going to have trouble fitting into this time zone. **

**Gandalf: Maybe. But Aragorn will help through that. **

**(Scene six: Act Six) **

**Aragorn: Do you want me to stay or will you be okay on your own in this house? **

**Gabriella: I think I can manage perfectly fine on my own. **

**Aragorn: You will? **

**Gabriella: Yes. Before you go is there any clothing shops around? **

**Aragorn: Yes. Didn't you bring any clothes from your time zone?**

**Gabriella: No, I didn't. **

**Aragorn: *Sighs/spots a cut on her arm.* I guess I can take you clothes shopping. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Aragorn: But before we go, were you bleeding when you got that cut on the back of your arm? **

**Gabriella: *Spots the cut.* Maybe, I was. **

**Aragorn: Let's get that cleaned up for you. Okay? **

**Gabriella: Alright. **

**(Scene seven: Act Seven) **

**Gandalf: Hi, Frodo. **

**Frodo: Hi, Gandalf. I hear word is out around the village about the girl who came from the future. Is it true? **

**Gandalf: Yes, it's true. **

**Frodo: But why is she here?**

**Gandalf: Cause, I gave her a magical ring after Troy Evans had tried to hurt her. **

**Frodo: Will she go back to the future? **

**Gandalf: Only time will tell if she's meant to stay or go. **

**Frodo: And whom are we speaking of exactly? **

**Gandalf: Gabriella Cullen. **

**Frodo: Will she like it here? **

**Gandalf: I'm not a hundred percent sure. I mean, she's only just met Aragorn. **

**Frodo: Oh. **

**(Scene eight: Act eight) **

**Saruman: Do you know if she was sent here to defeat us? **

**Gandalf: No. But whatever she was sent here for . I don't think it has anything to do with any of us. **

**Saruman: That's an understatement. **

**Gandalf: What do you mean by understatement? **

**Saruman: What I mean is that you lied that it doesn't have to do with any of us. But it has something to do with you, Gandalf. **

**Gandalf: Okay, maybe, it does, but I did give her the ring for a reason. **

**Saruman: That's what I meant by understatement, Gandalf. **

**Gandalf: Okay. **

**Saruman: And why did you give her the ring for? **

**Gandalf: Never mind why I gave her it. It was for her own her own protection. **

**Saruman: It is? **

**Gandalf: Yes, it is. **

**(Scene nine: Act nine) **

**Aragorn: *Walks her up to her new home.* Your going to like it in your new home. **

**Gabriella: I am? **

**Aragorn: Yes, since you're going to be living here in our time zone. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Aragorn: *Unlocks her door/Opens it.* Did you enjoy shopping with me? **

**Gabriella: Yes, I did. **

**Aragorn: I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. **

**Gabriella: Neither did I. **

**Aragorn: My name is Aragorn. Yours? **

**Gabriella: Gabriella Cullen. **

**Aragorn: You're the one that everybody's talking about for the whole entire day today? **

**Gabriella: Yes... But I'm not entirely sure why their talking about me for. I'm just an ordinary girl. I have no magical powers, I can't make things disappear. I can't kill anyone. I've never even tried. **

**Aragorn: That possibly might be true, but I could train you to become a warrior at any time whenever you need me at the right time. **

**Gabriella: Your right. **

**Aragorn: Do you want me to walk you in? **

**Gabriella: Sure. **

**(Scene ten: Act ten) **

**Frodo: Do you think that she's going to stay here for a very long time, Sam? **

**Sam: I'm not sure. **

**Frodo: Your not? **

**Sam: Of course not, and plus, Aragorn is trying to get her settled down into her new home. **

**Frodo: He is? **

**Sam: Yes, he is. To make sure that she gets use to it. **

**Frodo: Like Hermione Granger did when she first arrived here? **

**Sam: *Nods.* Yes, like Hermione Granger before she went back to her time zone. **

**Frodo: Okay. **

** Sam: Should we pay her a visit, since she's going to be staying here for quite some time, until she goes back to the present time to be with Troy Evans? **

**Frodo: I think we should, but if Gandalf does decide to send her back to him, then her whole life is in grave danger of being killed by Troy Evans. **

**Sam: Your right about that actually. Her life could be in more severe dangers than any of us alive. She has to be protected by one of us, and that's going to be Aragorn, because he's already grown to care for her. **

**Frodo: He has, Sam. **

**Sam: What?! **

**Frodo: He saw her out on the force field yesterday, when she had emerged from the ring itself. **

**Sam: How did I not know about this? **

**Frodo: Because Gandalf brought her from the future. **

**Sam: Oh, so, I guess that your right in some way? **

**Frodo: Why yes I am. **

**(Scene eleven: Act Eleven) **

**Gabriella: What is it? **

**Aragorn: Nothing. **

**Gabriella: I know it's not nothing when I believe you. You can ask or tell me anything, and I'll believe you, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: What was it like in the near future? **

**Gabriella: It was very peaceful, merciful and I did have a life before I came here. **

**Aragorn: What do you mean? **

**Gabriella: I mean, I was about to start school after the Summer Holidays, that was when I started seeing Mike Stevenson, Troy's enemy, but somehow, Chad spied on me, and decided to tell Troy about it. And it made look as if I was... **

**Aragorn: *Finishes off for her.* Cheating? **

**Gabriella: Yes, you could call it that. Meanwhile, in reality, I didn't even know why I was dating him, if he was only going to end up hurting me in the process. **

**Aragorn: That was never your fault, Gab. **

**Gabriella: I know. **

**Aragorn: *Grabs her/wraps his arms around her.* You will never have to feel that way ever again. If Gandalf sends you back, I'll simply say not to let go back that wretched place. You are one of us now. **

**Gabriella: I am? **

**Aragorn: Yes, you are. **

**Gabriella: *Wraps her arms around him.* Please never let me go back there at all, Aragorn. I've been hurt enough times. **

**Aragorn: Then I won't, Gab. **

**Gabriella: Is there ever going to be a day in my life when I feel happiest at being here than the realm that I was born into? **

**Aragorn: I don't know. Maybe, I could have a would with Frodo. **

**Gabriella: Who's he? **

**Aragorn: A dare friend of mines. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**(Scene twelve: Act Twelve) **

**Sam: What year was she born in? **

**Frodo: I don't know. **

**Sam: You do realise that she wasn't born in our time period? **

**Frodo: Of course I do know. **

**Sam: You do? **

**Frodo: She wasn't handpicked, Sam. She was chosen, because Gandalf believe in her when Troy made her feel broken and bruised, but that's who she was in the future, and if, Gandalf decides to send her back, he'll hurt her even more. She loved Troy, but as I know it, he never really even wanted her. **

**Sam: So what are you saying?**

**Frodo: What I'm saying is that, she belongs here with us. **

**Sam: Of course she does, but unfortunately she doesn't. **

**Frodo: Why are you being like this, Sam? **

**Sam: *Yells/shouts.* BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE. **

**Frodo: She does belong here.**

**Sam: No, she doesn't, Frodo. **

**Frodo: Then fine. Believe what you want, but Gabriella won't ever forgive you for your harshness. Just have a little sympathy for her, Sam. She's been through a lot today. **

**Sam: She has? **

**Frodo: Yes, she has. And you will not spoil a new day for her. **

**Sam: Fine. I am going to put my hatred somewhere, where the sun don't shine. **

**Frodo: That's right. She needs to know that you care about her and wouldn't want her getting hurt by that vile boy in the future again. **

**Sam: I know. **

**Frodo: So are you going to try and be her friend or are going to become her worst enemy to be added to list of people she hates? **

**Sam: No. I won't become her enemy or the person she hates the most in her life's history. **

**Frodo: Good. **

**(Scene thirteen: Act Thirteen) **

**Saruman: Maybe, I can find out why she's really here, Gandalf. **

**Gandalf: Saruman, Gabriella's life was a mess in 2015 and her life is turning upside down. And you will not mess up a new day for her. She's already been through hell and back. **

**Saruman: Well, not enough hell. **

**Gandalf: So, you want to kill her, even when she hasn't done anything to you, Saruman? **

**Saruman: Of course I want to kill her, but if it means that much to you, I won't even do it. **

**Gandalf: Good. And I have taken her in as one of my own. **

**Saruman: You mean, adopted her? **

**Gandalf: Yes, so whenever the time is right, I will have to send her back to the future. **

**Saruman: And what about Aragorn? I'm pretty sure that his betrothed wouldn't want to leave him. **

**Gandalf: She'll have no choice, but to fall in love with someone else. **

**Saruman: *Summons Bilbo Baggins.* **

**Bilbo: What is it, Saruman? **

**Saruman: Do you know where the lord's ring is? **

**Gandalf: I handed it over to Frodo. After Bilbo here, was planning to leave the village last night. **

**Saruman: Could you get it for me? **

**Bilbo: No, is in the house that Gabriella's staying at, until she decides on what to do with the ring herself. **

**Gandalf: Is Aragorn helping her? **

**Bilbo: I'm not sure about that yet. Something that he's got a little more than friendship on his mind right now. **

**Gandalf: What do you mean by that, Bilbo? **

**Bilbo: He's worried about her. **

**Saruman: He is? **

**Bilbo: Yes. I could spy on them both if you really wanted me to do so. **

**Saruman: No, I wouldn't allow it. **

**Bilbo: Why? **

**Saruman: Because she's more important and when she goes back to the future, we'll never see her again. **

**Gandalf: So you've grown to care for her? How? **

**Bilbo: You told him the truth about what Gabriella's monster of a future is like, and he believed you. **

**Gandalf: I believe he did. And Gabriella shall never go back to the future, until the matter is resolved and put back into once again. Aragorn can be her key into meeting her match. **

**Saruman: So, this is her future now? **

**Bilbo: He's doesn't know that for sure. **

**Gandalf: How can you be certain that I might not know anything? **

**Bilbo: Because Gabriella would've near enough lost her life in the future. **

**Saruman: She did? **

**Bilbo: Yes. **

**(Scene fourteen: Act Fouteen) **

**(Aragorn comes into Frodo's house) **

**Aragorn: Have you's had a good chit-chat? **

**Frodo: Yes. How is she? **

**Aragorn: She's fine. **

**Frodo: Okay. Is she here to journey with us and restore peace and joy across the land? **

**Aragorn: I think so. **

**Gabriella: *Joins them/waves.* Hi, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: *Waves back.* Hi, Gabriella. This is Frodo and this is Sam. Sam Gabriella, Sam Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: It's nice to meet you. **

**Frodo: It's nice to meet you too. **

**Gabriella: Aragorn, How long have I been here for? **

**Aragorn: You've only been here three days. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**(She leaves the room) **

**Sam: Why is she here? **

**Frodo: Cause, she was sent here to help us stop Saruman. **

**Sam: I hope your right. **

**Frodo: I hope so to, Sam. **

**Sam: Where is Aragorn? **

**Frodo: He's with Gabriella. **

**Sam: Oh, right. The girl who can't even help us is spending time with our guard? And he's speaking with her? **

**Frodo: Will you please stop being jealous for one day? You've been on her case ever since after finding out that she had arrived from the future to help stop evil from taking over. **

**Sam: Fine. **

**(Scene fifteen: Act Fifteen) **

**Saruman: Did you bring the ring, Damon? **

**Damon: No. Frodo's hid it real good. **

**Saruman: How so? **

**Damon: I checked the draws and couldn't find anything, so I began searching his desk for some answers, and never found anything, Master. **

**Saruman: Frodo doesn't have it? **

**Damon: No. **

**Saruman: Do you know where about it is, Damon? **

**Damon: *Nods.* No. **

**Saruman: Somebody must've moved it. **

**Damon: Probably. But whoever has must know by now, in what it does already. **

**Saruman: Gabriella might have it. **

**Damon: No, she doesn't. She wears a magic ring on her finger, so how can she possibly have it on her? **

**Saruman: I don't exactly know. **

**Damon: Then why say she has when she doesn't? **

**Saruman: Because I thought she had it. And I'm guessing that I am always wrong as usual. **

**Damon: Well, you are this time round. **

**Saruman: And what if I not wrong at all this time, Damon? **

**Damon: Then you're right was again. **

**(Scene sixteen: Act sixteen) **

**Frodo: Are you enjoying yourself here, Gabriella? **

**Gabriella: Yes, **

**Sam: Sure. Frodo, you ask someone who wasn't even born in this time zone. **

**Gabriella: Why are you jealous of me for, Sam? Don't you want to be my friend, or push me further away, until I am nothing. You are exactly like my ex boyfriend who abused me. **

**Sam: I'm nothing like that. **

**Frodo: I'm not taking anyone's side here, but she's right, Sam. **

**Sam: What?! **

**Frodo: I'm not taking your side, Sam. I did warn you, but now, I am drawing a line between us both. Gabriella did spill the beans, to admit that I was right about your jealousy pattern, and it's still going on. **

**Sam: What are you saying? **

**Frodo: What I'm saying is that your kind of treating her the way Troy did. **

**Sam: I'm nothing like that guy in the future. **

**Gabriella: Well, stop being jealous of me for once in your life. I never did anything to you to make you hate me. **

**Sam: I am sorry. **

**Gabriella: You're not sorry. I'm done talking to you. **

**Frodo: Now do you see what I meant by your jealousy, Sam. **

**Sam: It's not my fault. **

**Frodo: Yes, it is. **

**Gabriella: *Runs of crying/trips up.* **

**(Scene Seventeen: Act Seventeen) **

**Aragorn: Hi, Legolas. **

**Legolas: Hi, Aragorn. I hear we have a visitor from the future. How long is she staying for? **

**Aragorn: I don't know, but I'll check in on her now that you mentioned it to me. **

**Legolas: Before you go, what is her name? **

**Aragorn: Her name is Gabriella Cullen. **

**Frodo: *Joins them.* **

**Legolas: What is it, Frodo? **

**Frodo: Sam happened. He started some drama on Gabriella, and I can't seem to find her. **

**Aragorn: She's missing? **

**Frodo: Yes, we need to find her before Saruman does. **

**Aragorn: I'll find her. In the mean time, try and not let Sam hurt anymore of her feelings. She's been through a lot already, and he's only gone and made it even worse than it already was to begin with. **

**Frodo: Your right. **

**Aragorn: I am? **

**Frodo: Yes. **

**Aragorn: Me and Legolas will find her. **

**Frodo: *Protests.* But I want to help you both. **

**Legolas: Sorry, Frodo, but it's out of our hands. **

**Frodo: So you two are going of without me? **

**Aragorn: It's for the best if she doesn't get hurt by any of you again. She needs a break from pain. **

**Frodo: I know she does. **

**Legolas: Then let me and Aragorn find her. She cannot have gotten far. **

**Frodo: Fine. **

**(Scene eighteen: Act eighteen) **

**Gabriella: *Sits up/feels some blood dripping from her arm/hears a twig snap in the distance.* Who's there? **

**Aragorn: Relax, Gabriella. It's just me and Legolas. Frodo stayed behind, because we didn't want you running away crying again. **

**Legolas: *Notices some blood dripping from her arm.* Does it hurt? **

**Gabriella: It's just a scratch from when I tripped up. **

**Aragorn: We thought you went missing. **

**Gabriella: Well, I didn't. **

**Legolas: Okay. Do you want us to clean that up for you? **

**Gabriella: It's only a little bit of blood, Legolas. But I am fine**

**Aragorn: Legolas, I talk with her. See if anyone's watching us. **

**Legolas: *Leaves them.* **

**Aragorn: *Helps her up/grabs her by the arm.* You are not fine. You were hurt by Sam, and you ran off crying your eyes out, so you don't get to say that you are fine. **

**Gabriella: Fine. **

**Aragorn: *Let's go of her.* Can I heal your arm up? **

**Gabriella: It heals on its own terms, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: *Looks at the wound.* It's gonna get infected, if I don't heal it, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: Have it your way then. **

**Aragorn: I will, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: And I'm sorry for running off. **

**Legolas: It's not your fault. Sam must've said something to you to make you run off crying. **

**Gabriella: He pretty much did. **

**Legolas: We know. And he is completely stupid for hurting you. **

**Gabriella: I believe so, but why was I even sent here? **

**Aragorn: Because Gandalf thought that you could help us. **

**Gabriella: Well, he was wrong. I'm going back to the future. **

**Legolas: You can't go back, Gabriella, you'll only end up getting yourself hurt again in that time zone if you go back. **

**Gabriella: I'd rather go back than to be with one less person hating on me. **

**Legolas: Fine. Get yourself hurt in the process. **

**(Scene Nineteen: Act Nineteen) **

**Gabriella: *Disappears back to the future/wakes up on the floor.* **

**Chad: *Helps her up.* Are you okay? **

**Gabriella: I am now. **

**Chad: You were gone for two days. Troy's been cryptic. **

**Gabriella: He has? How? **

**Chad: He's been looking for you and you weren't in the flat for two days. So I told him to take a walk with Sharpay Gilbert along the water bay, so that it could distract him for a couple of minutes until you came back here. **

**Gabriella: So you waited up for me? **

**Chad: Yes, I did. Where did you go? **

**Gabriella: I don't want to talk about it. I said I wouldn't be returning to Middle-Earth. **

**Chad: You went to Lord Of The Rings, but how? **

**Gabriella: It's been kept secret, because I don't want anyone else to know that it's *whispers.* magic. **

**Chad: Oh. What happened? **

**Gabriella: Sam didn't want me there.**

**Chad: Sounds like a somebody that I know about. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Chad: Do you wanna go back, Gabby? **

**Gabriella: No. Sam made it very clear that I didn't belong in their modern time, so I highly doubt that they would need my help. I'm only human. **

**Chad: I know. You can hang around me for a while, unless you want to hang out with Mike and get yourself into trouble with Troy Evans again, which do you prefer? **

**Gabriella: You, Chad. **

**Aragorn: *Appears out of no where.* Gabriella, Gandalf wants you to come back. **

**Gabriella: I'm not coming back, Aragorn. You heard what Sam said. I can't even help you all. **

**Aragorn: So it's a no go? **

**Gabriella: Yes it is a no go. **

**Aragorn: Your giving up on us? When we need you most? **

**Gabriella: I'm not giving up on you, Aragorn. I'm trying to help you, but I feel as if Sam doesn't want me to do so. **

**Aragorn: I get that you don't want to come back, but eventually, you will have to. We'll give you four to five days to decide. **

**Gabriella: Fine. Four days it is. **

**Aragorn: Then we have our heading. **

**Gabriella: I guess we do. **

**Aragorn: And I'll stay to watch and see what happens between you and Troy. **

**Gabriella: You will? **

**Chad: He will? **

**Aragorn: Yes, I will.**

**Chad: Okay. **

**(Scene twenty: Act Twenty) **

**Troy: *Comes in/spots Gabriella/tries to his hit her.* I see your back. **

**Gabriella: And I see that your still the same, Troy. **

**Troy: Where did you go for two days? **

**Gabriella: It's none of your business. **

**Troy: Please don't be like this with me, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: You don't get to 'Gabby' me, Troy. Because you hurt me and I don't need your pity, if you want to go running after Sharpay Gilbert. **

**Troy: Surely, you don't mean that. **

**Aragorn: She does mean it, Troy. **

**Troy: Who's he? **

**Gabriella: Never mind who he is. **

**Troy: I bet he's the new guy that your sleeping with, Gabriella. Or should I even call you that. **

**Aragorn: Troy, that's taking it too far now. **

**Troy: It's what she deserves for leaving me after I hit her. I was going to apologise, but I feel as if I'm too late to apologise. **

**Aragorn: You know she won't, Troy. **

**Troy: And why am I talking to a person that I don't even know? **

**Gabriella: Because he understands what I am going through. More than what you know, Troy. You shut me out for my whole entire life, and I'm beginning to think that it was my mistake for trusting you, when you never really trusted me. **

**Troy: I do trust you. **

**Chad: Then why did you tell me that you didn't trust her? **

**Troy: Because I never loved her. And I knew half of the time, I was scared of telling that I felt that way, but I now know the reason in why she left me. It was because she never truly belonged here. **

**Chad: Aragorn, your gonna have to get her out of here.**

**Aragorn: But she won't come with back with me. **

**Chad: She will. Won't you, Gabby? **

**Gabriella: Yes, but I probably won't be returning back after what I just heard today. Do you want to come with us, Chad? **

**Chad: But you're the chosen one, Gabriella, not me.**

**Gabriella: I know, but it would be great if I had a friend there coming with on these wondrous adventures with the Faeries and Elves. I need you, Chad. Not just as a friend, but as my brother, what do you say? **

**Aragorn: You can't argue with that, Chad. **

**Chad: Of course not. **

**Gabriella: What do you say, Chad? Stay or come? **

**Chad: I'll come with you. **

**Troy: You're going with them? **

**Chad: I have to go with them, Troy. **

**Troy: *Leaves angry/disappointed.* **

**Gabriella: *Disappears with Aragorn/Chad back to Middle-Earth.***

**Aragorn: *Hugs her.* Welcome back, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: Thanks, Aragorn. **

**Chad: Is that your name, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: Yes, it is. **

**Chad: Are you two a thing now? **

**Gabriella: No, we're just friends, Chad and we've only just met. **

**Aragorn: She's right, Chad, but someday, we will be a couple. **

**Gabriella: *Smiles/finds her house.* This is my home, Chad. **

**Chad: It is? **

**Gabriella: Yes, it is my home. **

**Chad: Where will I be staying? **

**Aragorn: Your staying with Legolas, until I find a Hobbit house for you to live in. **

**Chad: Your right. **

**Gabriella: He is actually. **

**Aragorn: Are you going to open the door, Gab? **

**Gabriella: Yes, I am. **

**Aragorn: Okay. **

**Gabriella: *Opens the door/Feels dizzy/looks down at her arm.* **

**Aragorn: *Grabs her arm.* Oh, no, you don't. I've got you, Gab. **

**Gabriella: *Looks at him.* You did say that my right arm could be worse. But it could be linked to poison inside my blood right now. If it isn't already in my system. **

**Chad: What are you two talking about exactly? **

**Aragorn: Gabriella tripped over this morning and managed to cut her arm. **

**Chad: How? **

**Aragorn: Don't know exactly how. **

**Chad: Is she going to be alright? **

**Aragorn: She should be, but I'll stay the night to watch over her, just in case, anything more happens to her. **

**Chad: You care about my sister? **

**Aragorn: Yes, I do. Ever since she arrived here. **

**Chad: I'll find an empty Hobbit to stay in for the night. **

**Gabriella: I'll see you in the morning, Chad. **

**Chad: You will. But I'll be checking in on you each hour to see if you're going to be alright the very next day. **

**Gabriella: See you, Chad. **

**Chad: *Leaves.* **

**(Scene twenty-one: Act Twenty-one) **

**Aragorn: *Stokes Gabriella's hair.* You'll be alright, Gabriella. I'll make sure of it. **

**Gandalf: *Appears in Gabriella's Hobbit.* Is she back, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: I brought her back this afternoon alongside her brother, Chad. **

**Gandalf: But I choose her. Why did she bring him? **

**Aragorn: Because she needed a friend and a brother. And he's two of those, but I'll never be one of those. **

**Gandalf: You will be. If she'll give you the chance to prove yourself to her. **

**Aragorn: I'm already am. It's just I want her to be my girlfriend. **

**Gandalf: Give her time. **

**Aragorn: I will. **

**Gandalf: *Spots the cut on her right arm.* Is she alright? **

**Aragorn: No. She tripped up this morning and cut herself, but she was feeling dizzy when she walked in, and I stopped her from falling. **

**Gandalf: How did she cut herself? **

**Aragorn: I just told you, it was by hurting herself. **

**Gandalf: Was she poisoned? **

**Aragorn: She did say that it would've been poison. **

**Gandalf: You'll have to take her to Saruman or to Arwen they'll help save her life. **

**Aragorn: I'll rather me or you do it. It's the quickest way in saving her life. **

**Gandalf: We have to move her quickly, Aragorn. If we are quick enough to save her life from the poison. **

**Aragorn: You're right. **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up.* Aragorn? Gandalf? **

**Aragorn: *Shushes her/picks her up.* Go back to sleep, Gabs. You'll be alright when the next moon rises. **

**Gabriella: *Falls back to sleep.* **

**Gandalf: *Lights a candle.* Where was she found, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: *Looks around.* She was found over there in that space.**

**Gandalf: That's where the poison must've been. But who would place in the middle of no-where in the first place? **

**Aragorn: I don't know. **

**Gandalf: You don't? **

**Aragorn: Of course not. If I did, I'll probably say that Saruman did this, because he wants the magical ring for himself. Gabriella's got to destroy that ring, Gandalf. **

**Gandalf: I know, but she destroy it, she cannot return to the future anymore. **

**Aragorn: So she'll be stuck here? **

**Gandalf: Yes, but I do have the power to send her back to the present time. **

**Aragorn: She won't know who to love then. **

**Gandalf: But she will love you in return. **

**Aragorn: *Lays her down/strokes her hair once more.* She has to. And what if Troy Evans tries to hurt her again? How can live with myself without knowing that she'll be alright with him? **

**Gandalf: Then I'll have the choice to bring her back to you, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: I trust you, Gand. **

**Gandalf: But have to trust her to. **

**Aragorn: I do trust in her. It's Troy I don't trust, since he's the one that hurt her, by kicking her in the stom... I can't live with the thought of him hurting her once more. **

**Gandalf: Then she'll have to stay here permanently with you at her side. **

**Aragorn: And what of her future? **

**Gandalf: Her future won't even matter as long as she stays here. **

**Aragorn: I guess she does. **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/tries to get up.* **

**Aragorn: *Gets on top of her/pins her down.* I wouldn't try and sit up after being hit with poison, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: What are you going to do to mean? **

**Gandalf: We're trying to take the poison out of you, Gabriella. Is it too much to ask that you remain calm, when we're trying to save your life from certain death? **

**Gabriella: Fine. But why are you on top of me, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: Because I don't want you sitting up. That's why I am pinning down, so that Gandalf can take the poison out of your system, and have you back on track once again. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Gandalf: *Casts a spell/removes the poison out of Gabriella's body/puts the poison into a jar/slides the lid on top of it/twists it on gently.* **

**Gabriella: *Looks at the jar.* Is that the poison that was inside of me? **

**Aragorn: Yes, but he's taken it out of you. **

**Gabriella: Can I get up now? **

**Aragorn: *Gets off her.* Yes, you can now. **

**Gabriella: *Gets up of the floor.* Why would anyone want to try and poison me? I never did anything wrong. **

**Aragorn: I think it has something to do with Saruman or more likely to be Damon. He's probably the one behind all of it. **

**Gandalf: I would say maybe he is. But we don't have enough evidence to be certain of it. I mean, he could be behind it all, then again, Saruman is the one that's in control of him. He would have plotted the poison. **

**Gabriella: Then why this spot? **

**Aragorn: We don't know. Perhaps, he sensed you, then let his demanding prayer come true in killing you, that would be. **

**Gabriella: I can't believe what I am hearing. **

**Aragorn: But you have to hear it, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: I do? **

**Gandalf: Yes. Think of it as a warning, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: I will then. **

**Aragorn: See you tomorrow. **

**Gabriella: See you. **

**Gandalf: *Disappears with Aragorn.* **

**(Scene twenty-two: Act Twenty-two) **

**Gabriella: *Enters her house/closes the front door locks it up/slumps down on the sofa/hears voices coming from the draws/walks over to it/opens it/finds an envelope.***

**Gabriella: Where did this come from? **

**Chad: *Knocks on her door.* **

**Gabriella: *Pulls the envelope out/lays it down on the table/answers the door.* Hello? **

**Chad: Let me guess, you found the lord's ring? **

**Gabriella: Yes, but it must be kept hidden. It's in an envelope on the table. **

**Chad: Who put it in here? **

**Gabriella: I have no idea. Come in. **

**Chad: *Comes in.* **

**Gabriella: *Closes the door/spots one of Saruman's men watching her.* I think I got a spy watching me from outside. **

**Chad: How? **

**Gabriella: Because I think I can feel it's eyes on me, looking for signs of a ring. I feel it's sensing the ring and might try and steal it from me, and take it to Saruman. It's like it's waiting for me to leave this shuttle. **

**Chad: You think it's after the ring? **

**Gabriella: Yes. But I think it's after me as well as the ring too. Aragorn and Gandalf will most probably know. I'm scared. **

**Chad: I'll tell Aragorn in the morning that your scared. You can stay with me. **

**Gabriella: I can? **

**Chad: Yes, you can. **

**Gabriella: But your my brother. **

**Chad: I know. It's the safest way to protecting you, Gabby. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I care about you. **

**Gabriella: I know, but this is my house, Chad, I can't abandon it now. They'll be no-one living in it. **

**Chad: Okay. Do you fancy Aragorn? **

**Gabriella: No. I do fancy him, but only as in the friend material way. **

**Chad: Oh. I'm sorry for spying on you with Mike Stevenson. **

**Gabriella: It was never your fault. You were just trying to look out for me, when I had no other friend to turn. Or to tell them about my relationship troubles. You were always there for me. **

**Chad: I was? **

**Gabriella: Yes. That's why you'll remain as my brother. **

**Chad: *Hugs her.* I love you, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Hugs him back.* I love you too, Chad. **

**Chad: I know. **

**Gabriella: I'll see you in the morning, Chad. **

**Chad: I'll see you in the morning too, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Grabs the ring/heads to her bedroom/Hears the voices from the ring once again/gets under the duvet.* Shh, I am trying to go to bed now. **

**Frodo: *knocks on the door.* **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/rushes towards the front door/Answers.* Hello? **

**Frodo: Hi, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Hears the voices coming from the ring again.* Do you hear them? **

**Frodo: Hear what? **

**Gabriella: The voices coming from the ring or am I going crazy? **

**Frodo: No. I sometimes... Wait, you found the ring? **

**Gabriella: Yes, why was it in my draws, Frodo? **

**Frodo: Because I put it there for safe keeping. Until, I knew that it needed to be protected by someone who was smart enough to take the risk of having it for a while. **

**Gabriella: But why would you leave it to me? **

**Saruman: *Comes in/knocks Frodo out.* He thought it was best if it was hidden with the girl who held the magical ring on her wedded finger. **

**Gabriella: What do you want with me, Saruman? **

**Saruman: I need for you to give me the ring that you have bestowed upon you. **

**Gabriella: What are you going to do with it? World domination? Or take it over? **

**Saruman: *Laughs.* World domination? Really, Miss Cullen? **

**Gabriella: This isn't a game, Saruman. **

**Saruman: *Smirks.* I'm taking over the world, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: But what would you want with me? I'm nothing. I can't even defeat you. Aragorn might be able to. But I'm nothing in this realm. That's all I've ever been, is ordinary. Exceptionally, extraordinary. **

**Saruman: How dramatic. Should I be pleased or just kidnap you? **

**Gabriella: *Turns around to look at him.* No. You'll end up killing me for your own personal brand. **

**Saruman: *Knocks her un-conscious/disappears to the tower/lays on the floor.* **

**(Scene twenty-three: Act Twenty three) **

**Frodo: *wakes up.* **

**Aragorn: What happened here, Frodo? **

**Frodo: Gabriella was kidnapped by Saruman. **

**Aragorn: What? He kidnapped her? Why? **

**Frodo: I believe it was for the Magical Ring Gandalf gave her. **

**Aragorn: We have to save her. He's going to end up killing her, and we won't have a saviour of this realm, Frodo. She's going to need to know that we care for her, and would never let anything more happen to her. She needs us. **

**Frodo: She does actually. **

**Aragorn: How do you know that? **

**Frodo: Because her life is at more risk than ever before. If we don't save her, then all hope is lost forever more. **

**Aragorn: Don't say it like that, Frodo. There is still hope that he won't kill her. **

**Frodo: So what are you going to do? **

**Aragorn: I'm going to save her. After all, she is nearly the love of my life, so I should save her life, from the eternal flame to the bone. **

**Frodo: She'll soon have to go back to the future. **

**Aragorn: No, she won't. Not with Troy to abuse her again. I wouldn't allow that to happen. **

**Frodo: You're right. She would have to stay here. And forget about all those who bullied her in the present time. **

**Aragorn: Now you're starting to sound like a true friend who cares for others than Sam did when he made our saviour cry her eyes out, and ended up in the woods, only to become poisoned the next. **

**Frodo: True that. **

**Gandalf: *Joins them.* What happened here? Where's Gabriella? **

**Aragorn: *Sighs.* Saruman has her at his towers keep. **

**Gandalf: How did he even get in? **

**Frodo: The door was wide open. I didn't even get to tell her to shut it, before he kidnapped her, and took her for his keep. **

**Gandalf: He has her? **

**Aragorn: Yes. I need to rescue her. **

**Frodo: But what if she doesn't want to be rescued, Aragorn? He could have her locked up in a cellar, and threw the key far away from here. And besides, he only wants ring because he saw the power it possessed in it. **

**Gandalf: Maybe, your right, Frodo. **

**Aragorn: He is? **

**Gandalf: *Gulps.* About the ring Saruman saw the day Gabriella arrived from the future. **

**Frodo: So, you're telling us that Gabriella wasn't just handpicked or chosen that day when you said you'll bring someday from the future to help us fight him? **

**Gandalf: Yes. Gabriella believes she's just an ordinary girl, but in the future, she had a gift of dust. She doesn't even know it, but she will, if the memories of time, were to make their mark and return to her. **

**Aragorn: Do you want me to help her find it? **

**Gandalf: Yes. **

**Frodo: And what if she doesn't have that kind of power, Gandalf? What do we do then if she doesn't really have that kind of power? **

**Gandalf: Then as you said, all hope is lost for good. But we're still gonna have to rescue her, Frodo. She is family. **

**Aragorn: Can we go now? **

**Gandalf: Yes, we can. Frodo can stay here in case anything more happens in this house of hers. **

**Aragorn: Okay. **

**Gandalf: *Grabs Aragorn/disappears with him.* **

**(Scene Twenty-Four: Twenty Four) **

**Damon: *Flies in over head/turns into a human form of himself/walks over to Saruman/looks over at the caged girl.* Did you get the ring? **

**Saruman: No. She won't give it to me. **

**Damon: Why? **

**Saruman: Because I took her from the Hobbit, and now, she can't even look at me the same way. **

**Damon: Then negotiate with her. **

**Saruman: She won't do that with me, but she will with Aragorn who will protect her at all things evil upon her. I'll have to try either way to get the Magical Ring and The Lords Ring of her. **

**Gandalf: *Appears with Aragorn/let's go of him.* You're gonna have a tough time getting it off her. **

**Aragorn: *Tries to open the cage/looks for the key.* Where's the key, Saruman? I know you have it on you. Now can you please give it to me so that I can save Gabriella's life. **

**Saruman: *Throws the key over to him.***

**Aragorn: *Unlocks it/rushes over to Gabriella/unlocks the chains.* **

**Gabriella: *Falls forwards/Groans.* **

**Aragorn: *Catches her.* I've got you, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Looks up at him/whispers.* Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: It's me in the flash, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Reaches her hand/caresses his face.* I know. I knew you'd come for me when the time was right. **

**Aragorn: I believe you, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Faints in his arms.* **

**Aragorn: *Looks up/over at Saruman.* What did you do to her? **

**Saruman: I made her into a nothing and she'll be nothing, but a little mortal who doesn't know anything about dark magic. **

**Gandalf: So you made her weaker? **

**Saruman: Yes, because the ring will always want and need her in its possession. **

**Aragorn: *Strokes her cheek.* She is such a sweet girl, Saruman. You made her completely out witted beyond your power, so I'm getting her out of here, and I'm going to take great care of her. **

**Saruman: *Shocked.* **

**Gandalf: He's right. **

**Aragorn: *Wraps Gabriella's arms around his neck/gets up/carries her over/grips Gandalf's arm.* **

**Gandalf: And by the way, Frodo left the ring in her Hobbit on the day he moved out of it to find somewhere else live.**

**Saruman: *Shouts.* What?! **

**Aragorn: You heard. **

**Gandalf: *Disappears with Aragorn and Gabriella/appears in Gabriella's home.* **

**Aragorn: *Lets go of Gandalf/Carries Gabriella into her bedroom/lays her down/lays the quilt on top of her.* **

**Gandalf: *Comes in.* She'll be okay, Aragorn, nothing more will happen to her. **

**Aragorn: Not if I stay here and guard her with my life. She needs protection more than ever, Gandalf. She can't be left on her own. Alone. She needs me. I mean, she needs us. **

**Gandalf: I know. But you'll have to stay here with her in case anything more happens whilst she's sleeping. **

**Aragorn: I might take her to my place tonight, if she ever wakes. **

**Gandalf: She doesn't wake, then do what you must, Aragorn. Take her to your place. **

**Frodo: *Comes in.* You do realise that I'm still here right? **

**Gandalf: Yes, but there's been a change in plan, Frodo. **

**Frodo: What plan? **

**Gandalf: Gabriella won't be staying here tonight. Not after everything that has happened to her recently. **

**Frodo: So, she's staying with him? **

**Aragorn: Yes, she is staying with me. I don't trust her to be left on her own. Especially, after finding her looked up in that cage of shame. **

**Frodo: So you're taking her away? **

**Aragorn: Yes, I have. I don't want any-more harm coming her way. **

**Frodo: But what if she wakes up tomorrow morning and doesn't know where she is or whom she's with? **

**Aragorn: It's not about that. It's about her protection in what keeps her safe from Saruman and from those other baddies out there in the world full of hatred and cruelty towards her. She can't live in fear, and that's why I am taking her to my place. **

**Frodo: Okay. **

**Gandalf: It's for the best, Frodo. **

**Aragorn: *re-picks Gabriella up/carries her out of her bedroom/out the front door to find a horse waiting for them.* **

**(Scene Twenty-five: Act Twenty five) **

**Sam: I figured that were going to be needing a horse, Aragorn, to get her away from here and down to your place. **

**Aragorn: You did? **

**Sam: Yes. She needed to get out that place. **

**Aragorn: *Puts Gabriella on the horse.* You've grown to care for her? **

**Sam: A little bit, but no. **

**Aragorn: Well, I accept it as a fair trade for you. **

**Sam: Why? **

**Aragorn: Because it'll protect her, but if you keep hating her, you'll only end up having yourself to blame, by not sticking by her every step of the way. **

**Sam: Doesn't it really matter if I hate her, because she came from the future, or that I don't really support her, with everything she has? **

**Aragorn: *Hops on behind Gabriella/grabs the rails/looks at him.* Neither. She does trust in you, you know? I just don't see the problem between you and her. She's really trying to be your best friend, Sam, but how can she be, if you won't even let her. Did you ever think of why she ran off? Well, I'll tell you. She's scared of the Troy situation happening all over again, and as I know it, she's scared of getting hurt by some lunatic, so just give her a chance to do it over with you. **

**Sam: No. **

**Aragorn: You're no friend of mine. **

**Sam: Aragorn- **

**Aragorn: *Rides away with horse/strokes Gabriella's arm.* You'll be alright, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/Goes un-conscious again.* **

**Aragorn: Sleep. We'll be at my place soon. **

**(Scene Twenty-six: Act Twenty-six) **

**Sam: Why are you looking at me for, Frodo? **

**Frodo: Because I think you're up to something. **

**Sam: What do you mean? **

**Frodo: You upset Gabriella and made Aragorn ran away with her. **

**Sam: No. I didn't. He chose to do so because he loved her, but it's only a matter of time before she realises that he does, then she'll have to end up marrying him, and of course, have two children with him. **

**Frodo: So your telling me that you're in love with her too, Sam?**

**Sam: No. How can I be if I already hate the girl for her well being, Frodo? **

**Frodo: I don't know. **

**Sam: Exactly my point. I could never hate her. **

**Frodo: But you do, Sam. She was trying to be you're friend, and you wouldn't let her. **

**Sam: Why does it bother you on whether I want to be her friend or not, Frodo? Besides, Aragorn's looking after her now, and we're never going to help protect her ourselves from certain danger that's been lurking in forest for years. **

**Frodo: What are you saying, Sam? **

**Sam: I'm saying that if Saruman wanted the ring why didn't he take it from her and be done with it, and start a war across the country? **

**Frodo: I don't even know. **

**Sam: Of course you don't, because your too busy playing kiss up with Gabriella. **

**Frodo: Which brings us back to the whole jealousy thing. **

**Sam: *Sighs/sits down on a bench outside Gabriella's house.* So, maybe, your right. Maybe, I am jealous of her. **

**Frodo: Your admitting it? **

**Sam: Yes, I am, since I'm the one that always upsets her. **

**Gandalf: *Joins them.* And you've finally realised that? **

**Sam: *Nods.* Yes. I need to start being honest with my feelings for her, but how can I do it, if she's going to be living with Aragorn? I've never been more feared of that, than when I first met her with him. **

**Gandalf: Well, stop being terrified of your own feelings. **

**Sam: Okay. **

**Gandalf: Besides, Aragorn has told me that he loves her, and with a little bit of luck on his side, she'll tell him on how she really feels about him, when she's feels that she's ready to accept his feelings towards her. **

**Sam: But what if she decides that she doesn't love him anymore than he does with her? She could be mated to him for life, and still she possibly would feel for him at all, Gandalf. **

**Gandalf: That's because she just needs to trust him with all her heart, and let him in. **

**Sam: Your right. She does need to do that. **

**Frodo: But why did you not tell her that you loved her before she went unconscious, Sam? She could just forget about you and end up marrying him as you said once. **

**Sam: I'll move on or try to, Frodo. I'm not afraid of following my own kind of destiny for a change. So you shouldn't be either. **

**Frodo: I'm not. I'll never be in love with any one, and you know it. **

**Sam: I do? **

**Gandalf: Yes, you do, Sam. **

**Sam: Okay, so maybe, I do know it, because as far as I know, you've never been in love with anyone, but Aragorn has. He fell in love the moment Gabriella had arrived to Middle-Earth. **

**Frodo: We know. But he hasn't told her anything.**

**Gandalf: That's his business, Frodo, on whether he decides to tell her that he loves her or not. **

**Frodo: And how would you know that, Gandalf? **

**Gandalf: She's staying with him for a couple of months. **

**Frodo: Until, she moves in with him? **

**Sam: Yes. As Aragorn said it's for her own protection against Saruman, who'll try to kill her. **

**(Scene Twenty Seven: Act Twenty-Seven) **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up in Aragorn's bed/looks around.* **

**Aragorn: *Comes in.* I see your awake. **

**Gabriella: I am. What happened? **

**Aragorn: You were kidnapped and Saruman looked you up inside a cage. **

**Gabriella: Oh. How did I get here? **

**Aragorn: I rode you here on a horse that Sam halted for me, then I took you from that cottage, that you were living in. You were out for days, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: I was? **

**Aragorn: *Nods/looks at her in the eyes.* You had cuts on you're back, and your arm had multiple stab wounds. You could've have died, but you didn't. You never gave up. You're heart saved you're life, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: It did? But how is it that I am not dead at all then? **

**Aragorn: Because Gandalf didn't realise that you were an immortal like me. **

**Gabriella: That's impossible, Aragorn. I can't be immortal. **

**Aragorn: But do you feel immortal? **

**Gabriella: *Shakes her head.* No, I don't feel immortal at all, Aragorn. I was born 200 years after you had died in the war to protect my kind from certain death, or maybe it could be from a war that was never going to happen. **

**Aragorn: Wait, you were born 200 years after I died at the age of 201? **

**Gabriella: Yes, I was. **

**Aragorn: Are you pulling my legs here, Gabs? **

**Gabriella: No, of course not. If I was, I would be lying to you. **

**Aragorn: Oh. **

**Gabriella: By the way, how many days was I out for? **

**Aragorn: Two to fourteen days, since I released you from Saruman's cage. **

**Gabriella: Oh. So, what has happened in the past two days? **

**Aragorn: Nothing. And Gandalf has been needing to speak with you over a couple of things. **

**Gabriella: He has? **

**Aragorn: yes, he has. **

**Gandalf: *Joins them.* There's something I need to tell you, Gab. **

**Aragorn: *Takes the magic ring of Gabriella's wedded finger/walks away/Leaves the room/stands outside.* **

**Gabriella: What is it? **

**Gandalf: *Sighs.* Sam has a secret crush on you. **

**Gabriella: What? When did you find out, Gand? **

**Gandalf: Yesterday. He told us the reason why he was so jealous of you, was because he fell in love with you, and didn't want you ending up with Aragorn. **

**Gabriella: That still doesn't give him the right to be jealous of me for four days. **

**Gandalf: We know, but do you feel the same way about him? **

**Gabriella: *Admits/tells him.* No. I will never feel anything for him. He upset me, made me cry, and all of a sudden, he chooses to admit to himself that he loves me, as more than a friend. **

**Gandalf: Your angry? **

**Gabriella: No, but I am furious. He never loved me enough, Gandalf, to hurt me. Just like Troy did in the future, so I'm thinking of going back for a while. **

**Gandalf: You can't go back. **

**Gabriella: And why not? **

**Aragorn: *Re-joins them.* Because I took the magic ring of your finger, so that you'll remain here in case Troy decides to hurt you again. **

**Gabriella: So I'm trapped? **

**Aragorn: No, you're not trapped. Just protected. **

**Gabriella: That's you're plan? Is to keep me from going back to the future that I was born into? What kind of place is this? **

**Gandalf: The kind of place that you are most likely to be in severe danger by Saruman and his army forces. **

**Gabriella: *Grabs a pillow/covers her face/cries.* **

**Aragorn: *Sits down beside her/takes the pillow from her/wraps his arms around her.* Gandalf, he didn't show any sign of him caring for her at all, so why would he be in love with her, if he hates her? **

**Gandalf: That's a good point. He didn't show any of it after I left him with Frodo. **

**Gabriella: I am right? **

**Aragorn: Yes. You knew that he hated you from the moment that he met you at the Borrow that day. And besides, if I am right, he was most likely to lie about his feelings towards you, rather than to actually admit them. **

**Gabriella: Your right about that. **

** Aragorn: I am? **

**Gabriella: Yes. **

**Gandalf: Aragorn, can I talk to you for a minute? **

**Aragorn: Sure. **

**Gandalf: *Walks outside/waits for him.* **

**Gabriella: *Turns onto her side/falls back to sleep.***

**Aragorn: *Leaves/closes the door/joins Gandalf.* What is it? **

**Gandalf: You have to let her down easy, Aragorn, so she can be with Sam. **

**Aragorn: No, Gandalf, I love her and I need her to be my girlfriend. **

**Gandalf: I know, but she doesn't love you, Aragorn. She's just got out or almost got out of a relationship with Troy Evans. **

**Aragorn: Oh. But she couldn't even break-up with him. She might still be in love with him, Gandalf. Besides, she doesn't love Sam either. **

**Gandalf: So, now you're fighting over her, just because you wanted her to be yours, and no-one else's?**

**Aragorn: I will continue to do so. **

**Gandalf: You do realise that I'm gonna have to send her back to the future to break-up with her boyfriend first, and let her decide on who she truly wants to be with, right, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: Okay. And what if she chooses Sam? **

**Gandalf: Then all hope is lost.**

**Aragorn: *Screams.* I knew it! I knew it! **

**Gabriella: *Opens the bedroom door.* Knew what exactly? **

**Aragorn: *Sighs.* You tell her. I'm done. **

**Gabriella: *Grabs him.* I deserve to know by you, Aragorn. What's going on with you? **

**Gandalf: He's in love with you, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: He is? **

**Aragorn: Yes, I am, but why do I feel like that I've made a mistake be falling in love with you?**

**Gabriella: It's not a mistake. You fell in love with me, even as I said that I just wanna be friends with you for awhile, but only until, I break-up with Troy Evans in the future. **

**Aragorn: Do you wanna go back there? **

**Gabriella: The future is my home, Aragorn, the past isn't. **

**Aragorn: Then go back to the future... **

**Gandalf: Aragorn...- **

**Aragorn: *Cuts him off.* No. You gave her the ring and brought her back in time to help us to defeat Saruman. And she's deciding on going back to the future. Why did you bring her here in the first place if she's only going to end up getting herself hurt by that freak of a boyfriend she calls? **

**Gabriella: He's not a freak. He just has anger management issues with the people that I hang around with, and for your information, I had to make the decision into going back. That's the only option that I have, Aragorn. You can't keep me here forever. **

**Aragorn: Why? And what about Chad? **

**Gabriella: People will be wondering where I am. They'll start asking Troy questions, that only I know the answers too, and about Chad. He can stay here, but I can't. **

**Aragorn: You can't just leave, Gabriella. We need you. **

**Gabriella: No, you don't. You are looking for the girl with magical powers. I'm just an ordinary mortal girl with nothing, whatsoever. That's why I have to go back. **

**Aragorn: *Throws the ring at her face.* Then leave. **

**Gabriella: *Watches the ring hit the ground/kneels/grabs it/slides onto her finger.* You were a great friend, but, I would've asked you to be my boyfriend, if you hadn't of broken that friendship or relationship that we were about to have. **

**Aragorn: You wanted to be in a relationship with me? **

**Gabriella: I did, but you just pushed me further away, like Sam did. **

**Aragorn: Gabriella- **

**Gabriella: Just forget it, Aragorn. **

**(She leaves) **

**(Scene Twenty eight: Act Twenty-eight) **

**Gabriella: *appears in the present time/spots Troy.* Troy? **

**Troy: *Looks at her/grabs her.* I thought you were gone. **

**Gabriella: I know. I couldn't stay away from you forever. **

**Troy: I see. People are asking for you. **

**Gabriella: I knew it. **

**Troy: How's Chad? **

**Gabriella: He's staying in middle-earth. **

**Troy: Why didn't you stay with him? **

**Gabriella: Because I had no other options. And besides, you hurt me, by kicking me in the stomach, when I was only just seeing a friend. It was kind of like you didn't want me seeing him at all. **

**Troy: *Smirks/Punches her in the face.* That's because I don't trust a slut like you, Gabriella, and after or before you left, I got with somebody new. **

**Gabriella: *Faints.* **

**Troy: *Doesn't catch her.* **

**Aragorn: *Appears/kneels down beside her head/moves away her hair from her face.* What did you do? **

**Troy: I didn't do anything. Apart from punching her in the face, but still, she just fainted, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: *Lifts her up/shouts.* Don't just stand there, Troy! HELP ME! **

**Troy: Fine. I'll help you, but just so you know, I broke up with her for a girl named Mitchie Sloan. **

**Aragorn: Is she even a real person, Troy, or are you just making a name up? Which is it? **

**Troy: *Helps him lay Gabriella down.* She is a real life person. You've just haven't met her yet. **

**Aragorn: Oh. Well, in that case, I hate having to say this, but I hope you both suffer, like she has. **

**Troy: Why? **

**Aragorn: Because you've made Gabriella suffer enough, since she's been in the present time with you. And I will not tolerate her to getting hurt further more. I even told Gandalf not to let her come back here, because of you. **

**Troy: Good. I hope she dies there. **

**Aragorn: See. That is why she will not be coming back to the future ever again to see you. **

**Troy: I hope to never see her again. **

**Aragorn: And that you won't. **

**Troy: Why? **

**Aragorn: I've already told you the reason why, Troy. So don't ask me again. **

**Troy: Then I won't. **

**Aragorn: *Picks Gabriella up/disappears with her in his arms back to the past/lands back in his manor/walks towards his bedroom/lays her down/Whispers into her ear/grabs her hand/takes it in his .* Please wake up. **

**Gabriella: *Groans in her sleep/moves her hand in his/tries to wake up.* **

**Aragorn: *Looks down/feels it/falls alseep.* Gabriella? **

**(Scene 29: Act twenty-nine) **

**{An Hour Later}**

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/reaches a hand over to feel his hair/turns her head to the side to look at him.* Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: *Wakes up/looks over at her.* I'm here. Troy hurt you. **

**Gabriella: *Admits to him.* And you were right. I shouldn't have gone back there. I should've listened to you, and right before you came, he told me that he had gotten over me after I came back in time. **

**Aragorn: I believe you. **

**Gabriella: You do? **

**Aragorn: Yes, I do, since you nearly almost end up killed in the flash of night. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Aragorn: Do you love anyone else, Gabby? I mean, did you fall in love with anyone in particular in this realm? **

**Gabriella: Well,... **

**Aragorn: 'Well' is not an option. It's a simple yes or no question. **

**Gabriella: Then no. Apart from guy maybe. **

**Aragorn: Does it happen to be Sam? **

**Gabriella: No, but when the times right, I'll tell him dead centre, if he is near me as you are. **

**Aragorn: Do you love me? **

**Gabriella: I can't answer that. **

**Aragorn: The answer is a simple yes or no. **

**Gabriella: I'll think about it, and when I've reached a decision, I will tell you. **

**Aragorn: Okay. But you have to decide between me and Sam.**

**Gabriella: Do I really have a choice here? Sam hates me because he discovered that I was from the future, and then, you came along and gave me a reason to live without any fear in my life. **

**Aragorn: Then you do love me then? **

**Gabriella: Only as a friend, but then I'll start to love you more than a brother, because you're not my brother, and I know you'll go out of your own into protecting me yourself. **

**Aragorn: And that I would, Gabriella. I would do anything for you.**

**Gabriella: Then maybe perhaps, that is why I am trusting you over Sam. **

**Aragorn: I love you. **

**Gabriella: You love me? **

**Aragorn: Yes, I do, and I wouldn't love anyone else as much as I love you right now, Gabs. Your my mate. **

**Gabriella: *Faints.* **

**Aragorn: That went well. **

**(Scene 30: Act Thirty) **

**Saruman: I still need that magical ring from her, but only one question: How do I get it from her? **

**Damon: I don't exactly know, but you can't still it from her. It was given to her directly by Gandalf The Wise himself, and if he sees that you've stolen it we'll both will end up in trouble. **

**Saruman: Not unless I ask to burrow it for a while. **

**Damon: And use it for the greater of evil? I don't like the sound of that and plus, Gabriella doesn't trust in us anymore. Not after everything you've put her through on that day you kidnapped her only to get the ring, and she rejected you. **

**Saruman: That's because she loves me and she knows it, If it were true. **

**Damon: She doesn't love you, Saruman. She loves Aragorn and she won't admit it to her own feelings. **

**Saruman: What do you mean? **

**Damon: Gabriella may have not noticed it by now, but she's falling for him, and just doesn't know it yet, but she'll figure it out soon enough, when the time is right. **

**Saruman: I hope that you are right about those 'feelings', Damon. **

**Damon: I hope so too. **

**Saruman: What is it now, Damon? **

**Damon: What if I told you that I could bring back a girl from the future myself? **

**Saruman: You would do that? **

**Damon: Yes, I would do that for my master. All I need to do is spring the trap on Gabriella Cullen, and find out all of her friends names, and bring one or two back from the future to destroy her precious little soul. **

**Saruman: You can't do that. Gandalf is more protective of her now. If you do that, we'll loose her and the ring permanently, and it wouldn't be my fault. It'll be your fault. **

**Damon: Then what do you want me to do, Master? **

**Saruman: I don't need you to do anything for me. Not yet anyway. **

**Damon: Because you don't trust in me? **

**Saruman: Of course I do. I just need her to give up the magical ring and give it up to me, so I can put a spell on her. It's the only way to get her to fall in love with me. Or I'll wait a thousand more years for her to fall in love with me herself. **

**Damon: I don't see why she can't fall in love with you anyway. **

**Saruman: That's because she fell in love with Troy in the future, and he thought she was cheating on him behind his back. In which, in my case, never happened, because the one who cheated was the one who he never wanted to be with to begin with. Ever. **

**Damon: So he blamed her for something so reckless? **

**Saruman: Yes, he did. **

**Damon: I'll have to pay that boy a visit for his crimes towards lying. **

**Saruman: What are you going to do? **

**Damon: I'm going to kill him. **

**Saruman: Okay. And what is the second thing that you are going to do next? **

**Damon: Make Gabriella carry around a child in womb, until she's ready to have it. **

**Saruman: *Leaves/summons for Gandalf.* **

**Gandalf: *Joins.* What is it now? Are you plotting again? **

**Saruman: No, but it seems like we've got a problem. Well, you've got a problem technically. **

**Gandalf: What is it? **

**Saruman: Damon is plotting revenge of Troy for Gabriella. **

**Gandalf: So? **

**Saruman: So, he he's going to the future to kill Troy for what he did, but there is a catch to it. **

**Gandalf: What kind of catch, Saruman? **

**Saruman: He's going to put a baby inside her womb. **

**Gandalf: She's not ready to be a mother yet. She's only just joined us all from the future herself, why would she want to put herself and the baby at risk of dying in front of the one person that she feels that she can trust in? **

**Saruman: I don't know. **

**Gandalf: Then leave the girl alone. **

**Saruman: We will when she's dead. **

**Gandalf: I can't believe you said that, and I thought you were being nice towards her for a change. But instead, your letting her fall further into your traps as usual. Whenever are you going to stop torturing her? **

**Damon: When she learns that Saruman is the one for her. **

**Gandalf: There's no way in god's hell or ring will she ever choose you, Saruman. **

**Saruman: Would you rather have me kill her in unconditional combat? **

**Gandalf: *Nods.* No. **

**Saruman: Then I won't kill her. I'll let her live in harmony. **

**Gandalf: That's what you didn't get to say the last time, when Aragorn rescued her from you. **

**Saruman: I know. But you just got to trust me on this and I promise that whatever it is that I hate about her, I'll figure it out. **

**Gandalf: Alrighty then. Anywho, I have to go and check up on Aragorn to see how she is doing about the little incident she had with you two days ago. **

**Saruman: It wasn't my fault. **

**Gandalf: Yes, it was your fault, Sauruman. She was going to die in that cage you left her in the first place. If Aragorn hadn't been there to rescue her, she would've died anyway, and it would've been your fault. **

**Saruman: Why don't you bring her here to me? **

**Gandalf: And risk her into getting hurt by you again? No way. **

**Saruman: Fine. **

**Gandalf: *Leaves/spots Chad.* **

**Chad: Hi, Gandalf. Have you seen my sis? **

**Gandalf: No. But I know who's she's with at the moment.**

**Chad: Aragorn? **

**Gandalf: Yes, she's with him. **

**Chad: Could you take me to him? **

**Gandalf: Yes, but why do you want to see him? **

**Chad: Because I miss my friends and family, but Gabriella decided to take me away from the only people I knew. **

**Gandalf: Gabriella needs you. **

**Chad: I find that hard to believe. **

**Gandalf: Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to believe it, Chad. **

**Chad: Why did Gabriella bring me back in time to the past anyway? **

**Gandalf: Because she needed her friend. She needed you, Chad. Why can't you accept what is? **

**Chad: Because I might not have a choice to stay here and watch her get killed by the people who want her dead for good. I can't just sit around and wait for a miracle to happen. **

**Gandalf: You just have to trust her. **

**Chad: How can I? **

**Gandalf: She's your only friend and sister you'll have. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad: I know. But I would've stayed in the future with my future friends than to stay here and make new ones. **

**Gandalf: Gabriella needs you. **

**Chad: No, she doesn't. She has Aragorn to protect her from harms way. **

**Gandalf: Yeah, but she needs you to be there to confront her. **

**Chad: I'd rather confront my girlfriend, Elsa. **

**Gandalf: Why didn't you tell her that you had a girlfriend? **

**Chad: I knew that she needed me, so I couldn't just give up on her like that. **

**Gandalf: Well, why I don't send you back to the future? **

**Chad: Then send me back. **

**Gandalf: I will, but you must promise to never return. **

**Chad: *Promises/asks.* I promise, Gandalf. Why does Gabriella have to stay? **

**Gandalf: Because I chose her to defeat Saruman. **

**Chad: You did? So she's the chosen one? **

**Gandalf: Yes, she is. And I made a promise to Aragorn not to send her back. **

**Chad: So she won't be returning with me? **

**Gandalf: No. She's to stay here and not you.**

**Chad: Her future is here? **

**Gandalf: Yes, that is why she mustn't go back. She'll only end up hurt once again. **

**Chad: And What of The Magic Ring? **

**Gandalf: She'll destroy it. **

**Chad: So she may never return to future? **

**Gandalf: No! She is right where she needs to be. And She'll fall in love all over again with Aragorn or Sam. Whoever she'll end up with. **

**Chad: Sounds like Sam and Aragorn have a competition going on between them both. **

**Gandalf: I know. **

**Chad: But before I go, I will tell her that I have to go. **

**Gandalf: You can't do that. **

**Chad: And why not? **

**Gandalf: Because you can't.**

**Chad: Then should I wait until they come here? **

**Gandalf: Come with me. **

**(Scene 31: Act 31) **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up.* I'm your what exactly? **

**Aragorn: Your my mate. **

**Gabriella: But you never marked or imprinted on me. **

**Aragorn: That's because I never did. **

**Gabriella: Oh. But how do you know that I am your mate? **

**Aragorn: Because I just know that you are. **

**Gabriella: *sits up.* And I'll have to go back to the future to break up with Troy Bolton. **

**Aragorn: He's already broke up with you, Gabs, for another woman he met in the future. **

**Gabriella: Oh. He never told me, but he told you instead. Why? **

**Aragorn: Because he still hated you, but I know that you never did anything wrong to try and break his heart as much as he has done to you in the future. **

**Gabriella: I know. Am I going to be stuck here? **

**Aragorn: Yes, you are. **

**Gabriella: So it looks like I am? **

**Aragorn: Yes. You won't be living the same life there as you are here now, so you'll never be alone or harmed in some way, if that's what your expecting me to say. **

**Gabriella: I had a mother. **

**Aragorn: What is a mother to you, Gab? **

**Gabriella: She's loving and caring. **

**Aragorn: *Hugs her.* **

**Gabriella: What are you doing? **

**Aragorn: Hugging you, cause I don't get to do it a lot often.**

**Gabriella: *Hugs him back.* I thought you didn't. **

**Aragorn: Do you love me or not? **

**Gabriella: I don't know at the moment. And besides, I don't even know if there's a mating bond between the both of us, Aragorn. I mean, Troy just broke my heart even more, so I don't think it's the right time to start a new relationship with someone I just met. **

**Aragorn: Your rejecting me because of Sam? **

**Gabriella: No! I am not! **

**Aragorn: Then why? **

**Gabriella: Cause, I am just not ready. **

**Aragorn: *Leaves.* **

**Gabriella: *Shouts/calls after him.* Aragorn, wait. **

**Saruman: *Appears out of the shadows.* You really do know how to upset a guy, Gabriella.**

**Gabriella: What do you want? **

**Saruman: Nothing.**

**Gabriella: It's obviously something. Your not here to rape me are you? **

**Saruman: No. **

**Gabriella: Then what is it?**

**Saruman: I need you to come to the tower with me. **

**Gabriella: Saruman, I can't. I just found out that I was mated to him, after he just told me. **

**Saruman: He lied to you. **

**Gabriella: What?!**

**Saruman: It's to do with Sam. He didn't want you falling in love with the wrong person. **

**Gabriella: *Gasps.* Oh. But what does it have to do with you? **

**Saruman: I just thought I'd spring the truth. **

**Gabriella: Why would you tell me his little secret when you had tried to kill me in past? **

**Saruman: Because I didn't want you to find out when your married to him and realise the truth had slipped out. **

**Gabriella: Why did you come?**

**Saruman: Damon gave me the impression that I might have to get you pregnant, but on the other hand, I thought it would be best if you came to work with me instead. **

**Gabriella: No! I'm not having anyone put at risk of danger again. **

**Saruman: Then I'll have to do what Damon said. I'll have to make you pregnant. **

**Gabriella: No. You can't force me to carry around your devil child. Aragorn would find out that your the baby's father. I wouldn't want to risk it with you. **

**Saruman: Then I have to keep the child here with me. **

**Gabriella: *Cries/gets up/walks out onto the balcony.* I can't do it. I really can't.**

**Saruman: Your just going to have to trust me.**

**Gabriella: Trust you? You've tried to murder me and now you want me to carry your demon child. You won't stop until I am dead.**

**Saruman: *Grabs her hand/touches her chin.* Please, Gab.**

**Gabriella: *Looks at him.* No. **

**(Scene 32: Act 32) **

**Aragorn: *Sits at the bar.* **

**Frodo: *Joins him.* What's the matter? **

**Aragorn: Gabriella doesn't want to be with me. **

**Frodo: Why? **

**Aragorn: She told me she didn't want to be in another relationship because of Troy. **

**Frodo: Is that why? **

**Aragorn: Yes. She doesn't wanna be with me. **

**Sam: Your rushing her into one. **

**Aragorn: Stay out of it, Sam. You and Troy are the reason why she doesn't want me. **

**Sam: She does want you. You've just got to give her sometime. **

**Aragorn: I know. But I also had to lie to her about being her mate to stop her from falling in love with you, Sam. **

**Sam: Why? **

**Aragorn: I'm in love with her too. **

**Frodo: Your fighting over the same girl? **

**Sam: Yes, but she's rejected the both of us. **

**Gandalf: *Appears behind Sam.* Where's Gabriella? **

**Aragorn: How should we know? She's not in love with me or Sam. **

**Gandalf: Stop it! **

**Aragorn: Why? **

**Gandalf: I think Saruman's at your house, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: Doing what exactly? **

**Gandalf: Just come with me. **

**Aragorn: No. She rejected my love for her, so get Sam to go. He's the one in love with her. **

**Gandalf: Fine. Come on, Sam. **

**Sam: *Disappears with him/lands on the balcony.* **

**Saruman: Please, Gab.**

**Gabriella: No. **

**Saruman: Please,... **

**Sam: *Stands behind Saruman.* She said no, Saruman. **

**Saruman: *Hits her/knocks her out.* Fine. **

**Gabriella: *Falls.* **

**Gandalf: *Catches her/lays her back on the sofa.* **

**Saruman: *Disappears.* **

**Aragorn: *Joins them.* I've made a decision. She can stay with Sam. **

**Sam: You don't want her staying?**

**Aragorn: I don't want her staying with me anymore. **

**Sam: Well, I don't want her either, so I guess that makes two of us. **

**Chad: Well, she can stay with me for awhile. Until, I have to leave for the future. **

**Sam: Okay. **

**Chad: *Picks her up.* Your going to be alright, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up in his arms.* Chad? **

**Chad: I'm here. **

**(Scene 33: Act 33) **

**Damon: *Spots him.* Did you manage to impregnate her? **

**Saruman: No. She wouldn't let me do it. **

**Damon: Why? **

**Saruman: Because of what I did to her. **

**Damon: Well, redeem yourself, make her fall in love with you. **

**Saruman: It's not going to be that easy. **

**Damon: And why's that? **

**Saruman: Because she doesn't know who to love at the moment. It's between Sam and Aragorn. **

**Damon: And how do you know that? **

**Saruman: He stopped me in my tracks, before I could make my move on her. **

**Damon: Your going to have to do it when no-body's with her. Or you'll might just have kidnap her again. **

**Saruman: And end up caught again? No way. She'll only end up saved again. **

**Damon: Then we'll just might have to do it the hard way. **

**Saruman: I guess your right. **

**Damon: You still want the ring right? **

**Saruman: I don't need The Magic Ring. I just need her. **

**Damon: You just need her, why? **

**Saruman: I need to make her mine, and get her to help me. Help us. **

**Damon: She won't do that. **

**Saruman: And why not? **

**Damon: She's not evil like we are. **

**Saruman: I know. Which is why I insist in showing her the dark side. **

**Damon: Then we have a deal? To turn her? **

**Saruman: Yes. **

**(Scene 33: Act 33) **

**Chad: You were knocked out by Saruman.**

**Gabriella: But what happened? **

**Chad: Aragorn let you go. **

**Gabriella: He let me go, why? **

**Chad: Your not in love with him. **

**Gabriella: He told me that I was his mate, Chad. And Saruman had told me the truth. **

**Chad: Aragorn lied? **

**Gabriella: Yes, there is no mating bond between me and him. **

**Chad: But you do love him, right? **

**Gabriella: I'm in love with someone else, Chad. **

**Chad: Who? **

**Gabriella: I'm in love with Sam. **

**Chad: What?! **

**Gabriella: You think that I am joking? **

**Chad: No. Aragorn did say that it would happen. You fell in love with Sam. **

**Gabriella: You think it's funny? A girl like me falling for Sam? **

**Chad: Not at all. It just seems a bit odd. Since he hated you from the start. **

**Gabriella: Odd? Chad, you fell for Elsa the girl who watched me burst into tears everytime she walked passed me in the hallway till the day I got with Troy. So how is that odd in some weird way? **

**Chad: Because I thought you would fall for Sam after he said to Aragorn that he didn't want you anymore. **

**Gabriella: What? **

**Chad: You heard me. **

**Gabriella: Well, I give up with the both of them. Gandalf had told me that I would've found the love of my life, but I haven't. Not in this life time. **

**Chad: You've given up? **

**Gabriella: I'm going for a walk. You can go back to the future now. **

**Chad: Fine and okay. **

**Gabriella: *Leaves/goes for a walk.* **

**Aragorn: *Joins her.* **

**Gabriella: Leave me alone, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: No. **

**Gabriella: I've gave up on you and on Sam. **

**Aragorn: Because you rejected us both? **

**Gabriella: Yes. Cause, Chad was honest with me. He told me Sam didn't want me. And believe it or not, I know for a fact that you don't want me either right now. **

**Aragorn: Why are you shutting me out? **

**Gabriella: Just leave me alone, Aragorn. **

**Frodo: *Comes beside him.* Come on, Aragorn. She just wants to be left alone. **

**Aragorn: Fine. **

**Gabriella: Thank you, Frodo. **

**Frodo and Aragorn: *Leaves.* **

**(Scene 34: Act 34)**

**Gabriella: *Trips over/cuts herself.* **

**Saruman: *helps her up.* Are you okay? **

**Gabriella: *Cries.* Why does everyone hate me?**

**Saruman: *Puts her to her feet.* No-body hates you, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: But you do. **

**Saruman: I know. **

**Gabriella: *Looks down at her hand/spots blood/faints.* **

**Saruman: *Catches her.* **

**Damon: Let's get her clean up.**

**Saruman: Okay. **

**Damon: And then let's get out of here now. **

**Saruman: Before we do, I suggest we camp here for tonight.**

**Damon: Alrighty then. And what if Aragorn, Frodo and Legolas catch us both with her. **

**Saruman: We'll have to let her tell a lie. **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/looks at them.* **

**Damon: Sleeping beauty has awoken. **

**Gabriella: What?**

**Saruman: You fainted, and I catched you in the process. **

**Gabriella: You did?**

**Saruman: Yes. But we haven't cleared the blood from your arm yet. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Saruman: Are you okay? **

**Gabriella: No. Aragorn said that he didn't want me to stay with him, so I've got no place to protect myself from you. **

**Saruman: You shouldn't have to. **

**Gabriella: I shouldn't have too? You tried to kill me. **

**Damon: She has a point, Saruman. **

**Saruman: I know. **

**Gabriella: So what are you going to do with me now?**

**Damon: We don't have any plans to kill you. We just want you to help us. **

**Gabriella: Me, help you? I'm afraid I can't do that, but if you don't mind me asking, what is your name? **

**Damon: My name is Damon. **

**Gabriella: And why do you need me? **

**Saruman: Because we need you to give us the magical ring that has been in your possession.**

**Gabriella: Gandalf gave it to me. So no.**

**Damon: Please?**

**Gabriella: No.**

**(Scene 35: Act 35)**

**Legolas: *At Chad's hobbit.* Has anyone seen Gabriella? **

**Aragorn: No. And why should any of us care where she is? **

**Legolas: Because I went looking for her, and couldn't find her anywhere. I think Saruman has kidnapped her again. **

**Aragorn: Again? **

**Legolas: Yes. Why didn't you let her stay with you? **

**Aragorn: Because she rejected me. **

**Legolas: Well, she could've still stayed with you. **

**Aragorn: I know. **

**Legolas: Do you love her? **

**Aragorn: I do, but more than a friend, then she she said she couldn't be in another relationship with someone she just met after the situation she had with Troy from the future. **

**Legolas: Well, you should've been patient and let her come to you in her time. **

**Aragorn: I know. I rushed into it. **

**Legolas: Let's go and find her. **

**Aragorn: You do it. She won't need a loser like me. **

**Legolas: Just come with me, Aragorn. She'll need you. **

**Aragorn: Fine. Let's find her. **

**Frodo: I'll come with you. **

***They leave Chad's hobbit/take a walk in the woods.* **

**Frodo: *Spots some blood.* She's been here. **

**Aragorn: Are you sure? **

**Frodo: *Sees where the trail of blood finishes.* Yes. That's where the trail of blood finishes. **

**Legolas: So she has been here? **

**Frodo: Yep. And it seems like she didn't walk it at all. **

**Aragorn: She was picked up? But by who? **

**Frodo: She was picked up by our enemy. **

**Legolas: Saruman has her? **

**Frodo: Yes. **

**Aragorn: Let's walk a bit further on. **

**Frodo: *Hears a twig snap/sees Gabriella in the distance.* We'll have to hide behind the trees. **

**Aragorn: Okay. **

**Gabriella: *Hears the sound of twigs/Spots Frodo.* Fine. I'll help you. **

**Saruman: You will? **

**Gabriella: Yes. Since we're being watched from behind those trees. **

**Saruman: And how do you know? **

**Damon: Because she spotted Frodo. **

**Saruman: Frodo? What's he doing here? **

**Gabriella: I don't know. **

**Damon: We might as well just leave her here.**

**Saruman: But the cut on her arm has yet to heal. **

**Aragorn: *Comes out from behind the tree.* Then take her. **

**Gabriella: Please, Aragorn. Don't do this. **

**Aragorn: I have to. You don't love me, remember? **

**Chad: *Joins them.* I'm was about to leave for the future, Aragorn. Gabriella already fell in love with Sam. **

**Aragorn: What? **

**Chad: She told me. **

**Aragorn: *Looks at Gabriella.* You love Sam? **

**Gabriella: Yes. But he thought it was odd. **

**Chad: That's because it was odd, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: *Leaves.* **

**Saruman: We best be going ourselves. **

**Aragorn: Wait, what were you doing with her? **

**(Scene 36: Act 36) **

**Gabriella: *Walks into the bar/sits down.* **

**Legolas: *Joins her.* What's the matter, Gabs? **

**Gabriella: Everybody's been telling me who to love and who not to. **

**Legolas: Well, come and live with me for awhile.**

**Gabriella: I'd rather live on my own, where as I won't have to think of myself as a problem to everyone else. Besides, Aragorn hates me now, so I'll doubt if he'll let me back into his life or just shut me out forever. **

**Legolas: He would never do that. **

**Gabriella: Yes, he would.**

**Legolas: You need a chance to fix the issue.**

**Gabriella: I don't think I will. **

**Legolas: I got a camp fire ready, so you should join us. **

**Gabriella: I'll join then. **

**Legolas: You will? **

**Gabriella: I'll have to. **

**Legolas: Who do you want to sleep with? **

**Gabriella: As long as it's not Aragorn, I am happy to sleep on my own. **

**Legolas: And what if someone such as Saruman tries and hurts you again? **

**Gabriella: He won't. **

**Legolas: He will, Gabs. He kidnapped you and yet you trust him? **

**Gabriella: I don't trust him.**

**Legolas: But you just said he wouldn't hurt you. **

**Gabriella: Why are you making the situation harder than it already was once before? **

**Legolas: Because Aragorn is in love with you. **

**Gabriella: I know. He told me. **

**Legolas: Then why are you not with him? **

**Gabriella: Because I... **

**Legolas: Because you what? **

**Gabriella: Because I am afraid to love him back. And I don't want another relationship to end up in a bad way. **

**Sam: *Joins them.* He cares about you. **

**Gabriella: No, he doesn't, Sam. **

**Sam: He does. **

**Gabriella: No. He hates me. He said to you whilst I was unconscious that he didn't want me, so obviously, you are wrong in so many ways. **

**Sam: How am I wrong? **

**Gabriella: You said yourself that you didn't want me either, so I don't know who loves me, or who wants me now. I have no-one to love. **

**Sam: We do want you. We just wish you didn't have to go back to the future with your best friend. **

**Gabriella: I am not going back to the future. I'm staying, until my ring destroys itself. **

**Legolas: So you'll be staying? **

**Gabriella: I have to. **

**Sam: Did Gandalf say anything about you returning to the future? **

**Gabriella: No. I won't be going back there only to get hurt by Troy again. Aragorn told me that. **

**Legolas: Which means you love him? **

**Gabriella: No. You heard me, he said he didn't want me. He'd rather date another woman whose willing to date him. **

**Sam: Oh, so your jealous? **

**Gabriella: I didn't say that I was. **

**Legolas: Then what is it? **

**Gabriella: I told you that I was afraid of letting a certain person into my life, and having them breaking their promises, not to mention, also hurting my feelings and abandoning me at a time of need. It's just so upsetting to me. **

**Sam: No-ones abandoning you. **

**Gabriella: I know. But it's true. **

**Legolas: You shouldn't have to feel like that.**

**Gabriella: I think I'm just gonna go back to my old ways. **

**Sam: What old ways? **

**Gabriella: Never mind. **

**Legolas: Sam, leave us for a while. **

**Sam: *Leaves.* **

**Gabriella: What now?**

**(Scene 37: Act 37) **

**Damon: *Whispers into Saruman's ear.* Lie. **

**Saruman: I was going to murder her. **

**Aragorn: What? **

**Damon: He was going to murder her. **

**Saruman: Because you didn't want her, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: I know I didn't want her, but now, I do. **

**Saruman: You did push her away, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: I know, but I'm beginning to think that she'll probably turn evil now. **

**Saruman: She would never do that. **

**Aragorn: But she would. **

**Frodo: Saruman's right, Aragorn. She would never do it. **

**Aragorn: Then how do you know? **

**Frodo: Because she loves you, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: No, she doesn't. **

**Frodo: She does, Aragorn. She's just afraid of admitting it to herself, even to you. **

**Aragorn: Well, I need to see her. **

**Saruman: I doubt if she'll want to see you, after you said to Sam that you didn't want her.**

**Aragorn: She told you that I didn't want her? **

**Damon: Yes. And she hurt herself before Saruman could catch her. You weren't here at the time. **

**Aragorn: Then why didn't she say anything to me? **

**Saruman: You didn't care. **

**Aragorn: I do care about her. **

**Damon: You didn't chase after her, Aragorn. **

**Saruman: So, in a way, you didn't care. **

**Aragorn: *Leaves.* **

**Frodo and Chad : *Follow him together.* **

**Saruman: We'll have to chat with Gabriella tonight, when she's all alone. **

**Damon: What makes you think that she'll listen to us? **

**Saruman: I've got a plan. **

**Damon: A plan? **

**Saruman: *Nodds.* Yes.**

**Damon: And are you sure that she said that she'll help us? **

**Saruman: Yes, I am sure. **

**Damon: And what if she turns us down? **

**Saruman: Then I'll kidnap her again. **

**Damon: Sounds like a challenge we've got on our hands now. **

**Saruman: And do you still want her pregnant?**

**Damon: Yep. But you'll have to pretend that your not it's father. **

**Saruman: I know. **

**Damon: And what you said to him must've really clicked something inside of him. **

**Saruman: It's true. He never chased after her. **

**Damon: I know. He must feel like a major jerk towards her, to her hate him even more. **

**Saruman: I guess so. She didn't hate him the first time, but now that I think about it she sort of does now. **

**Damon: What do you mean? **

**Saruman: He fell in love with her on the first day that they met on, only to find out that she never felt the same way about him, as he did so with her. And now he's paying the price because she turned him down, which is entirely his own fault for falling for her in the first place, when she only got out of a broken relationship in the present time. **

**Damon: Oh. So you understand her? **

**Saruman: Not entirely. **

**Damon: Then why didn't you ask her if she had any siblings? You would've gotten to know her a little bit more. **

**Saruman: That's because I never asked her to. Besides, Aragorn seems to be more interested in her than I am, so she'll probably just might end up falling in love with him, than to fall in love with me. **

**Damon: It's because your old.**

**Saruman: It is. And that's why she should carry around a child for me. **

**Damon: Your going to end up getting her more hated by Aragorn now. **

**Saruman: Hatred is not part of the plan, apart from her carrying around a baby in her womb. **

**Damon: We'll have to do it tonight. **

**Saruman: Why?**

**Damon: They might not be with her then. **

**(Scene 38: Act 38) **

**Legolas: You'll have to come with me. **

**Gabriella: Why? **

**Legolas: Cause, I want you to stay safe with me. **

**Gabriella: That's what you all say, but in the end, you wouldn't want me. **

**Legolas: Yes, we would. **

**Gabriella: No. You wouldn't. **

**Legolas: Why are you being like this, Gabs? **

**Gabriella: No-body trusts me. Not even Troy did. **

**Legolas: *Takes her in his arms.* Right now, you just need some comfort, so I'll give you it. **

**Gabriella: *Hugs him.* Why are we hugging? **

**Legolas: You needed comfort with someone. **

**Gabriella: *Unwraps her arms from him.* And you do that just by hugging me? **

**Legolas: It looked you needed one, after everything that you've been through today. **

**Gabriella: I trust you, Legolas.**

**Aragorn: *Comes in/sees Gabriella sitting with Legolas/joins them.* Do you mind if I join you? **

**Gabriella: I was just finishing up, and heading back to my friend's place. **

**Aragorn: Please, stay, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: I have to go. **

**Aragorn: Why are you doing this? **

**Gabriella: I'm not ready to talk to you, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: You have to talk to me eventually, Gabs. **

**Gabriella: So it's 'Gabs' now, is it? You didn't want me, so I'm making it clear that I don't want you, so I'm going. **

**Aragorn: Gabriella, wait...- **

**Gabriella: *Leaves.* **

**Legolas: What did you do to her? **

**Aragorn: I didn't do anything apart from upsetting her. **

**Legolas: Well, it looks like you did more than that to upset her, Aragorn. You've broken her heart by saying that you didn't want her, and look where it's driving her too. A meaningless love that she doesn't feel for anyone anymore. **

**Aragorn: I did that to her? **

**Legolas: Yes, and she'll probably go back to the future. **

**Aragorn: I can't let her do that. **

**Legolas: I'm afraid that you and Sam made a conflict for her, and look exactly at what has happened to her? It's turned her life upside down, and it has no way of becoming mended anymore. **

**Aragorn: I was coming by to apologise for not being there for her. **

**Legolas: Then upset her further more? You've one that round. **

**Aragorn: I wasn't the who rejected her. She rejected me. **

**Legolas: I know. But you rushed into it far too soon. **

**Aragorn: So your saying that it's my fault for lying about the mating bond? **

**Legolas: Yes, Saruman had told her the truth about you.**

**Aragorn: *Shocked.* He did that? **

**Legolas: Yes, he did. **

**Aragorn: I'm going to lose her if I don't fix the problem. **

**Frodo: *Joins them.* Then we'll help you, Aragorn, to talk some sense into her. **

**Aragorn: She might not want to listen to me. **

**Frodo: She probably might.**

**(Scene 39: Act 39) **

**Gabriella: *Climbs up a tree/sits down on a branch/cries/lays down.***

**Chad: *Calls up to her.* Gabriella?! **

**Gabriella: *Doesn't hear him.* **

**Chad: *Yells again.* Gabriella?! **

**Gabriella: *Sits up.* What, Chad? **

**Chad: Can I come up? **

**Gabriella: No. I just wanna be alone. **

**Chad: *Climbs up.* Too late I'm joining you. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Chad: *Sits beside her.* Everybody's looking for you. **

**Gabriella: They don't really care at all about me, Chad. Aragorn even said himself that he didn't want me, so I might go back to the future with you. They don't need me. **

**Chad: If they didn't need you why did Gandalf give you The Magic Ring in the first place?**

**Gabriella: I don't know. **

**Chad: It was because he felt sorry for the way that you were treated in the future, so he bought you to this one, to help defeat Saruman. **

**Gabriella: I know, but I was meant to find the one that I'll be with forever. **

**Chad: Well, you need to stay and find out the answers **

**Gabriella: And what if I can't? **

**Chad: Then you still have to figure things out. **

**Gabriella: I will always love you as a brother, Chad. **

**Chad: I know. **

**Gabriella: You better go now. **

**Chad: *Spots Saruman in the distance/Begins to climb down/lands on the ground/leaves.* **

**Gabriella: *Lays back down/falls asleep.***

**Saruman: *Spots her sleeping in the tree/calls her.* Gabriella?! **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/falls off the branch.* **

**Damon: *Catches her/puts her to her feet.* **

**Gabriella: Am I dead? **

**Damon: No, your still alive. **

**Gabriella: I am? **

**Saruman: Yes, you are. **

**Gabriella: How did you find me? **

**Saruman: We waited for Chad to go. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Saruman: And then you fell out of a tree. **

**Gabriella: I know. That's what I get for sleeping up there. **

**Damon: You could've been injured, what was you thinking? **

**Gabriella: I was thinking of hiding from Aragorn, Frodo and Legolas. **

**Damon: Wait, you went to the bar to speak with Legolas? **

**Gabriella: Yes, and Aragorn came in and tried to talk with me, but I didn't wanna know what he had to say, otherwise it's going to end up him not wanting me at all, so I've given up on him.**

**Saruman: Did he tell you that had spoken to us? **

**Gabriella: No. He didn't tell me a thing, Saruman.**

**Damon: Oh. How's your cuts? **

**Gabriella: Still sore from when I fell over this morning. **

**Damon: Okay. **

**Saruman: Do you want to camp here for tonight? **

**Gabriella: Yes. **

**Aragorn: *Watches from behind a tree in the darkness.* **

**Saruman: Okay. Should all three of us sleep in one tent together? **

**Damon: *Nods/lights a free.* Yes, we should. **

**Gabriella: *Spots Aragorn hiding behind a tree.* I think Aragorn is watching us. **

**Saruman: Do you want to speak with him? **

**Gabriella: No, I don't, but if you insist I will. **

**Saruman: Then go. **

**Gabriella: *Walks towards the tree that Aragorn is hiding behind.* What are you doing here? **

**Aragorn: I wanted to speak with you, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: No, you didn't. **

**Aragorn: Yes, I did. I wanted to apologise to you, but I see that your here with Saruman and Damon. **

**Gabriella: You tossed me out of your life, Aragorn. So, why would I matter to you now? **

**Aragorn: Because I fell in love with you and I came to win your trust back, but it would seem that I have lost it forever. **

**Gabriella: Well, you should've not come. **

**Aragorn: I need you to come and live with me agaun. **

**Gabriella: And then you'll push me away again? I won't have it. **

**Aragorn: Please? **

**Gabriella: No. **

**Aragorn: *Hits her/makes her nose bleed.***

**Gabriella: *Runs away from him/Crushes into a chest.* **

**Saruman: *Wraps his arms around her.* What did you do, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: I hit her. **

**Saruman: Damon, take Gabriella and sit her down. **

**Damon: *Takes Gabriella/sits her down by the fire/sits down beside her.* **

**Saruman: Why did you do it for? **

**Aragorn: Because I just wanted her to love me. **

**Saruman: You can't force her to love you, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: I know, but me and her have a future. **

**Saruman: You could lose her forever now. **

**Aragorn: *Leaves.* **

**Saruman: *Walks back to them/sits on a log across from Gabriella/looks at her.* Does it hurt? **

**Gabriella: *Nods.* It does. Why do I always get hurt? **

**Damon: We don't know. **

**Gabriella: *Holding a tissue to her nose.* This is not how I expected to spend the night with a bloody nose bleed. **

**Saruman: It's not your fault. **

**Gabriella: I know. I told him no and he hits me. **

**Saruman: Well, you'll be staying with us. **

**Gabriella: Until you don't need or want me? **

**Damon: *Tells her/admits it.* I have to admit it. **

**Gabriella: Admit what exactly? **

**Saruman: Admit that we both want you, Gabriella. We won't let you get hurt again.**

**Gabriella: Do you want me to stay? **

**Saruman: Yep. **

**Gabriella: *Finishes cleaning her nose/throws the tissue into the fire/watches it burn.* Is it still bleeding? **

**Damon: *Looks at her nose.* No. It's stopped. **

**Gabriella: Are you two going to stay watch? **

**Damon: No. None of us are. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Saruman: You go to bed, Gabby. We'll join you in a bit. **

**Gabriella: *Takes her shoes off/Gets inside the tent/takes the middle mat/pulls the quilt over herself.* **

**Damon: *Whispers.* Why did he do that to her? **

**Saruman: Because she said no, then he hit her. **

**Damon: He should've done that. **

**Saruman: I know. And now she'll never want to be with him. **

**Damon: And how do you know that? **

**Saruman: He's hurt her. **

**Damon: I believe so. Let's go to bed now. We'll discuss this in the morning. **

**Saruman: Okay. **

**Damon: *Gets in/climbs over Gabriella/lays down on his matt.* **

**Saruman: *Gets in/zips the tent up/pulls the quilt over Gabriella.* **

**Gabriella: *Moves slightly/relaxes.* **

**Damon: *Turns the lantern on/Looks at him.* What were you doing? **

**Saruman: Pulling the quilt over her properly. **

**Damon: Oh.**

**Saruman: *Lays down/pulls a quilt over himself.* **

**Damon: *Falls back to sleep.* **

**Gabriella: *Turns onto her back.* **

**Saruman: *Lays an arm across her belly.* Are you having trouble sleeping? **

**Gabriella: Yes. My nose is sore. **

**Saruman: *Touches her nose.* **

**Gabriella: *Winces.* **

**Damon: *Wakes up/touches her nose as well.* He's broken it. **

**Gabriella: He's broken my nose? **

**Saruman: *Nods.* He's sure broken it. **

**Gabriella: But how? **

**Damon: By punching it. **

**Gabriella: That explains why it hurts so much. **

**Saruman: Is there away of fixing it, Damon? **

**Damon: There is, but she must scream the pain into your hand. **

**Saruman: *Holds her hand/lays a hand over her mouth.* It'll be over before you know it. **

**Gabriella: *Sheds a tear.* **

**Damon: *Snaps her nose into place/puts a plaster on it.* **

**Gabriella: *Screams into Saruman's hand.* **

**Saruman: *Removes his hand.* Is it fixed? **

**Damon: Yes, it is. **

**Gabriella: *Touches her nose.* You fixed it. Thank you, Damon. **

**Damon: You're welcome.**

**Saruman: Now let's go back to sleep. **

**Damon: Okay. **

**Gabriella: *Pulls the quilt back over herself/falls into a deep sleep.* **

**Saruman: *Falls asleep.* **

**Damon: *Turns away from Gabriella.* **

**(Scene 40: Act 40) **

**Aragorn: *Opens his door/closes it/sits on the sofa.* **

**Gandalf: Why did you do that, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: I just needed her to love me, but then I saw her walk away with Damon. **

**Gandalf: And have realised what you have done? **

**Aragorn: I've turned her against me. Against us all. **

**Gandalf: And she only has three friends. **

**Aragorn: Don't you think I know? I didn't mean to hurt in front of Saruman. **

**Gandalf: You didn't mean too? **

**Aragorn: I punched her nose, and broke it. **

**Gandalf: That is not how you win her over. **

**Aragorn: I know. Gandalf, I think she has to go back to the future. **

**Gandalf: So, Troy can hurt her again? **

**Aragorn: I didn't think of that. **

**Gandalf: She has to stay here, but Chad's to go back. He doesn't belong here. He has a girlfriend in the future, whose probably expecting him back there by now. **

**Aragorn: Does Gabriella know? **

**Gandalf: She does know. He wanted to go back after he got here. **

**Aragorn: Do you think she'll end up with him? **

**Gandalf: I don't know. **

**Aragorn: I told her that I came there that I came there to apologise to her, but she just fed me to the wolves, and now, I know she's going to hate me forever now. She doesn't trust me enough to know the truth that I still love her, but now, I know that there's no point in her loving me back. **

**Gandalf: Well, you did upset her. **

**Aragorn: I know. **

**Gandalf: I'll pay her a visit when Saruman and Damon aren't there with her. **

**Aragorn: She'll never alone. Not as long as she's with the devils. **

**Gandalf: Well, I can't help you both there, you'll have to sort it out yourselves. **

**Aragorn: I guess I am on my own then. **

**Gandalf: Yes, you are. **

**(Scene 41: Act 41) **

**Frodo: *Walks into the bar.* **

**Sam: We have to get Gabriella and Aragorn together somehow. **

**Frodo: I'm afraid we can't do that. **

**Sam: Why? **

**Frodo: Gabriella's still incredibly mad at him. **

**Sam: For what? **

**Chad: For not wanting her. **

**Sam: Is she mad at me? **

**Chad: I don't know. **

**Sam: Because I said that I didn't want her either. **

**Chad: Would you just stop, Sam? You've already hurt her once, and she hated you for it. And as it is she's already beginning to love you, but I don't think she does anymore, because you put her in that position on where she can no longer forgive you for hurting her in some way. You lost her trust. **

**Sam: She loves me? **

**Chad: Yes, but I guess since your hurting her again. She doesn't feel the need to love you anymore. **

**Frodo: I even told him to get along with her, since day one. And it hasn't worked out between the both of at all. **

**Chad: Your telling the truth, Frodo. The same thing could happen all over again. **

**Aragorn: *Joins them.* What could happen all over again? **

**Chad: You and Sam hurting my best friend.**

**Aragorn: I'm sorry, Chad. **

**Chad: Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Aragorn. I thought you could've protected her from harm. But it's you and Sam who did most of the harming on my one true friend who would never hurt a fly. Except, you, who she couldn't fall in love with yet, because she had just gotten out of a relationship with Troy. She wasn't ready to move on just yet. **

**Aragorn: But... **

**Chad: No butt's or sorry's this time. **

**Aragorn: I broke her nose in the place you left her. **

**Chad: How could you? **

**Sam: You broke her nose, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: Yes. And now, I wished I hadn't. I got myself into this mess, and now I have to find away to fix it somehow, before I loose her forever. **

**Chad: You've already lost her. **

**Aragorn: I know and I'm sorr... **

**Chad: Don't even say your sorry, Aragorn. **

**(Scene 42: Act 42) **

**Saruman: *Wakes up/pulls Gabriella close to him.* **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/cries.* **

**Saruman: *Shushes her.* You'll be alright. **

**Gabriella: I'm scared that he might try to hurt me again. **

**Damon: *wakes up from behind her.* He won't. **

**Gabriella: How do you know that he won't, Damon? **

**Saruman: *Calms her down/pulls her closer.***

**Damon: Because we'll all be gone by noon, unless, you rather stay here. **

**Gabriella: *Stops crying.* I'm coming with you. **

**Saruman: You are? **

**Gabriella: Yes. I've got no-body to go to anyway. **

**Saruman: You'll be with us.**

**Gabriella: I will be? **

**Damon: Yes. But you must promise that if you stay with us, you'll have to bare a child. **

**Gabriella: I'll do it. I promise you that. **

**Damon: Okay. **

**Gabriella: You won't kill me, will you? **

**Saruman: We don't have a plan too. We'll need you, Gabriella.**

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Damon: Besides, do you have a bit of a dark side in you? Because we need to know, before we proceed in getting you pregnant. **

**Gabriella: Well, I've always been good at not breaking the rules, but then again, I guess I could show that I have a bit of a dark side. **

**Saruman: You do intend to show it when your around Aragorn and Sam. **

**Gabriella: I guess I do. **

**Saruman: *Smiles at Damon.* **

**Gabriella: What is it? **

**Saruman: You should've seen what it was like in my life time.**

**Gabriella: What was it like? **

**Saruman: Very dull.**

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Saruman: When we leave at dawn, you must decide on where to sleep in the tower. **

**Gabriella: Should I bring the clothes with me? **

**Saruman: You should, because it'll take three to four days, until we get there. **

**Gabriella: *Un-wraps herself from him/tries to get out.* **

**Saruman: *Grabs her hand.* I don't mean now. **

**Gabriella: *Moves away from the tents door/listens to him.* Alright. **

**Saruman: Now go on, Gabby, please get some sleep. **

**Gabriella: *Obeys/Lays back down/falls to sleep.* **

**Damon: *Pulls the quilt over her.* **

**Saruman: *Helps him.* **

**Damon: *Whispers.* If you make her pregnant, she'll say she yours.**

**Saruman: *Whispers back.* She's already becoming mine. I won't use her and then abandon her. She needs me. **

**Damon: I believe so. **

**Saruman: I know. **

**(Scene 43: Act 43)**

**Aragorn: But I have to. **

**Chad: Don't you've done enough. **

**Aragorn: I..-**

**Sam: You upset her, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: I know. **

**Chad: Then if you know why did you do it? **

**Aragorn: Because I was trying to get her to fall in love with me. **

**Chad: Well, she's not going to love you, if you keep forcing her too, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: So would you rather her fall in love with the devil such as Saruman? **

**Chad: No, but if she did, it would have to make her evil as well. **

**Aragorn: What? **

**Legolas: You didn't even want her living with you, until you and her sorted the problem out together, but you didn't, you just pushed her further away as always. And shut her out as well. **

**Aragorn: That's because I knew that I had already been losing her to Sam. **

**Sam: Leave me out of this. **

**Aragorn: Now I see the reason why Troy went on the way he did. He knew that she had been cheating on him. **

**Chad: No, she hadn't. Troy was already like that when I told him that Gabriella was hanging around with a new student who had just started on the day that she had left to come back a hundred years later into the past. **

**Aragorn: So you mean to tell me that she never loved or felt anything for anyone? **

**Chad: Yes, she was waiting for the right person. **

**Sam: And now she'll end up with Saruman? **

**Chad: I didn't say that. **

**Legolas: Then why is with him? **

**Chad: I don't know. I'm not getting into her and his business. **

**Aragorn: Fine. I'll find out for myself what's she's in it for. **

**Chad: She might not care. **

**Aragorn: I'm trying to save her from being killed by him and Damon. **

**Frodo: *Joins them.* Well, you most certainly did not. **

**Aragorn: And how do you know that, Frodo? **

**Frodo: Because you didn't love her enough to let her come to you. Or let her love you back, in which she did not. **

**Aragorn: I know. **

**Frodo: Okay. **

**Legolas: Do you still her, Aragorn? **

**Aragorn: I still do. It's just that I wish that she was still living with me. **

**Chad: Then get her back into living with you.**

**Aragorn: I will do, but I'll go home, until she she decides to come back. **

**(Scene 44: Act 44)**

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/Pushes the quilt of herself/sits up/looks down at Saruman/Thinks.* He's really not that bad. **

**Saruman: *Wakes up beside her/wraps an arm around her.* What time will you be back? **

**Gabriella: I don't know, Saruman. But I promise to be back when I've packed my clothing, and make my way back to you. **

**Saruman: Do you promise? **

**Gabriella: I do. **

**Damon: We'll come with you in case anything happens whilst your getting your clothes. **

**Gabriella: Okay. I'll see you in a bit. **

**Damon: You too. **

**Gabriella: *Un-zips the tents door/gets out/zips it back up/begins to make her way to Aragorn's house.* **

***Knocks on the door.* **

**Aragorn: *Opens it/throws his arms around her.* **

**Gabriella: *Pushes him away/walks past him.* **

**Aragorn: *Walks away from the door/Leaves it open.* I'm truly am sorry for what I did to you, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: *Collects her clothes.* Your not forgiven. **

**Aragorn: Your leaving me? **

**Gabriella: Yes, you broke my nose and Damon had to fix it, so I don't want to live with you. **

**Aragorn: Please, stay with me. **

**Gabriella: No. **

**Aragorn: I'm still in love with you, and I need you to come back to me. **

**Gabriella: I can't do that. **

**Aragorn: So your leaving me because I hit you? **

**Gabriella: You had already lost me, when you said you didn't want me, and now, you got what you wished for. **

**Aragorn: *Grabs her.* I didn't. **

**Gabriella: *Tries to get of his grasp.* Yes, you did.**

**Frodo: *Spies on them through an open window.***

**Aragorn: *Hits her again/knocks her out/leaves his house.* **

**Damon: *Finds her laying on the floor/carries her out/passes her onto Saruman.* **

**Saruman: *Strokes her hair.* We'll have to get her away from here. Did we bring any horses? **

**Damon: No, but I'll quickly find two for the price of one. **

**Saruman: Okay. I'll stay here with her. **

**Damon: Shut the door and lock it until I get back. **

**Saruman: Okay. **

**Damon: *Leaves.* **

**Saruman: *Carries her in/lays her down gently onto the sofa/goes back for the front door/locks it/sits on the table across from her/take her hand in his.* **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/has a headache.* What happened? **

**Saruman: Aragorn knocked you out. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Saruman: Damon's getting two horses for us three. **

**Gabriella: *Sits up.* My head hurts. **

**Saruman: You've got a headache. **

**Gabriella: *Lays back down.* **

**Saruman: *Rubs her head.* Rest it. You'll soon be at the tower with me and Damon. **

**Gabriella: Can I lay on you? **

**Saruman: *Picks her up gently.* Sure.**

**Gabriella: *Falls asleep on him.* **

**Damon: *Knocks on the door.* **

**Saruman: *Lays Gabriella back on the sofa/opens the front door.* **

**Damon: *Comes in.* I got two horses waiting outside. **

**Saruman: Okay. **

**Damon: *Looks at Gabriella.* Is she alright? **

**Saruman: She woke up and had a headache. **

**Damon: *Picks her up.* **

**Saruman: *Grabs her clothes/puts them into a bag.* **

**Gandalf: What are you doing to my adopted daughter? **

**Saruman: I'm taking her to my place. **

**Gandalf: Why? **

**Saruman: Because she's only going to end up hurt again. **

**Gandalf: So is that why she's staying with you, Saruman? **

**Saruman: That isn't the only reason. It's because I feel the need to protect her from harms way. **

**Gandalf: So your going to take her to the tower and look her away from the one person who loves her more than ever? **

**Saruman: Gandalf, it won't be like that. She won't be locked away. She will be free to do whatever she's pleases. **

**Gandalf: Okay, but if she stays, you'll have to look after her. **

**Saruman: I plan to.**

**Gandalf: And Saruman, after the magic ring destroys itself, she won't be able to go back to where she came from. Aragorn already knows that can't, but Chad can. **

**Saruman: Because of her ex? **

**Gandalf: Yes, it's because of her ex. **

**Saruman: I understand. **

**Frodo: *Leaves.* **

**Gandalf: You do? **

**Saruman: Yes. And she won't be able to go back anyway. **

**Gandalf: And why's that? **

**Saruman: Because she'll be carry a child inside her womb. **

**Gandalf: Whose child will she be carrying? **

**Saruman: *Finishes packing Gabriella's clothes.* It will be mine. **

**Gandalf: You too old, Saruman. **

**Saruman: Does it matter how old I am? **

**Gandalf: Yes, it does, Saruman. **

**Saruman: *Leaves with Gabriella's clothes/Ties the bag up/hops a leg over the horse/gets on.***

**Damon: *Passes Gabriella up to him.* Why did you come out angry?**

**Saruman: Gandalf was in there. **

**Damon: He was? **

**Saruman: Yep. He was seeing if his adoptive daughter was alright, but he also told me that Gabriella cannot go back to the future, once the magic destroys itself. **

**Damon: She'll be stuck here? **

**Saruman: Yes, she will be. She can't go back to the future. **

**Damon: We'll have to take extra care of her. **

**Saruman: I know. **

**Damon: *Puts his leg over his horse/gets on.* **

**Saruman: But there's something else. **

**Damon: What is it? **

**Saruman: She can't be kept prisoner in our tower. **

**Damon: She won't be. **

**Saruman: *sighs.* That's what I told him. **

**Damon: Oh. By the way, there's a storm on it's way here. **

**Saruman: We'll have to find shelter for tonight then in the morning, we'll movie further up north, if we are to ever get to our tower in time. **

**Damon: Your right. Has she woken up from her headache? **

**Saruman: *Looks down at Gabriella.* No. She's still unconscious. **

**Damon: Okay. She'll probably wake up in the middle of our journey anyway. We just need to be sure he hasn't broken any bones on her face. **

**Saruman: We'll check her over once we've found shelter. **

**Damon: Okay. **

**Gabriella: *Moves slightly/relaxes.***

**(Scene 44: Act 44) **

**Aragorn: *Walks over towards Sam's hobbit.* I've done it again. **

**Sam: What have you done again? **

**Aragorn: I hit her again. **

**Sam: Why? **

**Aragorn: Because she was collecting her clothes and said she was leaving me. **

**Sam: Well, you caused it on yourself. **

**Aragorn: I know. **

**Frodo: *Joins them.* Your going to end up with her hating you more than ever, Aragorn. She's already done that with Troy from the future. **

**Aragorn: I know. And plus, she's already scared of me now. **

**Frodo: Because you keep on hurting her, and making her cry her eyes out. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up with Saruman's child inside her stomach that won't even be yours, but his. **

**Aragorn: *Shocked.* So, she'll end up pregnant? **

**Frodo: I didn't say, but yes, she will. **

**Aragorn: To continue on his evilness? **

**Sam: No, she might change him. And make him a do good-er. **

**Aragorn: That won't change a thing. He'll end up killing her until he gets what he wants from her. **

**Frodo: I don't believe he will. Since he knows about The Magic Ring destroying itself. **

**Aragorn: Oh, and how does he know? **

**Frodo: Because Gandalf spoke with him this morning. **

**Aragorn: He knows. **

**Frodo: Yes, he does. **

**Aragorn: Okay. Did she wake up when you left? **

**Frodo: I did see her, but she never awaken. **

**Sam: Why? **

**Frodo: Why do you think? He knocked her out, before she could leave with her clothes.**

**Aragorn: And I regret hitting her in the face twice. **

**Sam: Well, you should. **

**Aragorn: I might pay a visit to her at the tower. **

**Sam: I don't think she will wanna see you, Aragorn. Not after everything that has happened over the past couple of weeks, since she's been here with us all. **

**Aragorn: I know. **

**(Scene 44: Act 44)**

***They make it to a near by shelter.* **

**Damon: *Gets of his horse/walks over to help Saruman.* **

**Saruman: *Passes her over to Damon.* Have you got her? **

**Damon: Yes, I have. **

**Saruman: *Gets of his horse/joins him.* **

**Damon: Do you want me to put her into our guest room? **

**Saruman: Yes. **

**Damon: Are you coming with me? **

**Saruman: No. I'm going to deal with the horses first.**

**Damon: Okay. **

**Saruman: *Leaves with horse/Takes the horses into the stables/closes the gate door behind him.***

**Damon: *Opens the front door/carries her up the stairs/finds a bedroom/opens the door/lays her on the chair/sees a bed/rolls the quilt over/picks her back up/lays her down/unrolls the quilt/puts it over her/leaves.***

**Saruman: *Comes in.***

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/looks around.***

**Saruman: I'm over here, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: Where are we? **

**Saruman: We are staying tonight, until the dawn. **

**Gabriella: Why? **

**Saruman: There's a storm coming, and we couldn't be caught up in it, so we'll have to make do with staying here for tonight. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Saruman: How's your head? **

**Gabriella: Still a little bit sore, but it's getting there. **

**Saruman: *Sits on the empty space beside her.* Now how about this baby that your suppose to be carrying for me? **

**Gabriella: We keep on forgetting about it, Saruman. **

**Saruman: I believe we do.**

**Gabriella: And I'll work for you, Saruman. **

**Saruman: You will? **

**Gabriella: *Takes her Magic Ring off.* **

**Saruman: Why did you take it off? **

**Gabriella: Because it's going to destroy itself eventually, and I won't be able to go back to the future. **

**Saruman: I know. Gandalf told me. **

**Gabriella: What? **

**Saruman: You were unconscious. He came to see me and told me that he recently told Aragorn that if you went back you would only end up hurt once again by him. But if you stay here in the past, you'll be able to survive with me. **

**Gabriella: Saruman, I'll have to. Because I'll only end up dying in the future, so I'll stay with you, but you'll be older than I am. **

**Saruman: I'll have to make you a ring and send you back further more. **

**Gabriella: And what of Damon?**

**Saruman: Your right. Bad idea. **

**Gabriella: That's because it is. **

**Saruman: *Pulls her close to him/wraps an arm around her waist.* Calm down, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Saruman: *Lays her down gently.* **

**Gabriella: What are you doing? **

**Saruman: Laying you down. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

***Few hours later.* **

**Gabriella: *Panting/puts her head on his chest.* **

**Saruman: I might end up making you Lady of The Magic Ring. **

**Gabriella: You might have to. **

**Saruman: Before you came did you have any magical powers or magical parents in the future? **

**Gabriella: I don't know, but I could go back to the future one last time and find out if my mother, somehow was. **

**Saruman: You would do that for me? **

**Gabriella: *Nods.* Yes, I would. I would do anything for you, except die lonely. **

**Saruman: Do you love me? **

**Gabriella: Chad thought it was odd for me to love Sam, but with you, it's very much different to how I felt, so it is obvious that I could fall for you too, and I did in some weird way. **

**Saruman: So you love me? **

**Gabriella: Yes. But I which you were about the same age as me, but your not. **

**Saruman: You admit it? You love me? **

**Gabriella: Oh, boy, I've shocked you. **

**Saruman: Yes, you have. **

**Gabriella: *Moves away from him/begins to get dressed.***

**Saruman: *Sits up/kisses her shoulder as she puts her trousers on.* **

**Gabriella: *Pulls them up/puts her bra/t-shirt on.* Once I disappear back to ****Albuquerque, I will my check my belly for any signs of movement of our child moving, and I will come straight back to you, after I've find out that I am pregnant with our child. **

**Saruman: Are you sure you don't want Damon to go to the future with you in case Troy tries to hurt you whilst your developing a child inside you? **

**Gabriella: He can come with me. **

**Saruman: I'll have a bed in the tower ready by the time you get back. **

**Damon: *Joins them.* She gets back from what exactly? **

**Saruman: The future of course. She's going to find out if her family had magical powers, and then she'll come back here with you. **

**Damon: And have you's done it? **

**Gabriella: Done what? **

**Damon: Made a baby? **

**Saruman: Yes. And she's planned to stay with us. **

**Damon: Well, welcome to the evil side. **

**Gabriella: My pleasure. **

**Damon: How are you going to be able to take to the future with you with only one magical ring? **

**Saruman: I'll create another two just in case her ring destroys itself in the future. **

**Damon: Okay. **

**Saruman: *Creates two magic rings.* **

**Gabriella: *Goes to pick up her ring as it destroys destroys itself.* It just destroyed itself. **

**Damon: *Looks at her hand.* Your bleeding, Gab. **

**Gabriella: *Looks down at her right hand/falls backwards/faints.* **

**Saruman: *Catches her.* The ring's cut her badly. **

**Damon: It's cut her arm as well. **

**Gabriella: *Unconscious.* **

**Damon: I'll see if I can find a doctor in her future**

**Saruman: Okay. We'll take her to the future. **

**Damon: Okay. But you'll need to put a magic ring on her finger, Saruman. **

**Saruman: I'll do that. But you go first, wait for me at me at the High School. **

**Damon: Why? **

**Saruman: Because I need to teach Troy a lesson and take Gabriella to the nearest hospital. **

**Damon: *Slides the magic ring onto his finger.* Okay, **

**Saruman: *Takes Gabriella's ring finger/slides it on/kisses her forehead.* **

**Damon: *Wraps her arm around his neck/disappears with her.***

**Saruman: *Slides his one on/disappears with them.* **

**Damon: I guess this must be Albuquerque? **

**Saruman: This is the place she came from. **

**Troy: *Spots Gabriella in their arms/Walks over to them.* What is she doing here? I told Aragorn that I never wanted to see her here ever again. Why is she even back here? **

**Saruman: I guess your the Troy everyone's talking about. **

**Troy: How do you know me? **

**Damon: Because Gandalf told us about you hurting her for something she never did. **

**Troy: But she did. She was cheating on me. **

**Saruman: No, she didn't. **

**Troy: Chad saw her with Mike Stevenson. **

**Saruman: Your a liar, Troy. She never did it. Perhaps, if you don't believe her, then you'll have to suffer the consequences of not believing in someone before you judge them. **

**Troy: You think I'm lying?**

**Mike: Yes, he does. And it's because you are. Gabriella was only showing me around, and besides Kelsi's the girl that I have a crush. Not her. **

**Troy: I still don't believe her. **

**Saruman: *Uses a spell/cuts him.* **

**Troy: *Looks at his left hand/holds it.* Why did you do that? **

**Saruman: It serves you right. Mike, get him out of my sight. **

**Mike: *Takes him away.* **

**Damon: Let's find the hospital. **

**Saruman: You go. I'll see if I can find her mother. **

**Mr. Cullen: *Shows up behind him.* You have no need, Saruman. **

**Saruman: Okay, Marcus. **

**Mr. Cullen: Her mother's busy, but do you mind telling me why Damon was carrying my unconscious daughter? **

**Saruman: Her ring exploded, and we had to bring her back here, before it starts gushing out really bad. **

**Mr. Cullen: Is that why you bought her back? **

**Saruman: Yes. **

**Damon: But do you mind telling us where the nearest hospital is before it becomes badder? **

**Mr. Cullen: *Leads them towards the hospital.* Follow me. **

**Saruman and Damon: *Unison.* Okay. **

**Mr. Cullen: *Stops at the main entrance.* But why did you bring her back anyway? **

**Saruman: Because we wanted to know if you and Mrs. Cullen has magical powers. I mean, she just be an ordinary human being. She has have something in her, Marcus. **

**Mr. Cullen: *Tells him the truth.* She will have magic powers. We just didn't let her use them here, because she would've been different to any other human being on the planet, but she'll be able to use them in the middle kingdom with you and Damon. That's where Gandalf was right to pick her. **

**Saruman: She's to stay in the past? **

**Mr. Cullen: Yes, she is, but Chad isn't. **

**Saruman: Oh. **

**Mr. Cullen: And don't bring her back after today. **

**Damon: We won't. **

**Mr. Cullen: Now go. **

**Saruman: We are. **

**Damon: *Carries her into the hospital as a nurse spots him.* **

**Nurse: *Hurries over with a ****gurney/rushes her away with him.* **

**Saruman: *Catches up.* **

**Nurse: *Rolls her into 106/Examines her.* Did you see what happened? **

**Damon: Her ring exploded and the shards cut her. **

**Nurse: I'll get Doctor Edward Sloane to help out. **

**Damon: Okay. But will be able to stitch it up for her, so we can take her back home with us? **

**Nurse: Yes. **

**Edward Sloane: *Comes in with a sowing kit.* **

**Gabriella: *Whispers in her sleep.* Saruman? Damon? **

**Saruman: *Grabs her her left hand/strokes her hair.* We're here. And we won't let anything bad happen to you. **

**Gabriella: *Sheds a tear in her sleep.* **

**Damon: *Wipes it.* You'll be alright. We promise you. **

**Gabriella: *Unconscious once more.* **

**Edward Sloane: *Clears away her blood/starts stitching up her arm.* **

**Saruman: Will Gabriella be alright? **

**Edward Sloane: *Finishes stitching her arm.* She will be. But we'll keep her in over night just to be sure. **

**Damon: Okay. **

**Edward Sloane: We'll keep her monitored for tonight, and then she'll be able to go back home with you. **

**Nurse and Edward Sloane: *Leaves.* **

**Damon: *Closes the door behind them.* **

**Saruman: Why didn't I tell them that she was my girlfriend already? **

**Damon: Because you were afraid to announce it to them, but in time, I'm sure they'll figure it out after we leave. **

**Saruman: *Strokes the back of Gabriella's hand with his thumb.* I'm sure they will. **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/looks at him.* **

**Saruman: *Looks at her.* Your awake. **

**Gabriella: What happened? **

**Damon: You had cut on your arm, but the small one on your hand will heal itself with time. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Saruman: I was going to tell the doctor and nurse that you were my girlfriend, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: *Reaches over/strokes his face.* Don't worry about it. They'll probably just say your too old for me, which is technically true, but I wouldn't care what they or anyone else thinks. **

**Damon: You finally found your match. **

**Saruman: I know. I love her.**

**Gabriella: Am I free to get out of here? **

**Damon: No. You have to stay overnight they told us. **

**Gabriella: Oh. So they don't want me going home with you until tomorrow? **

**Damon: Yes. **

**Gabriella: Okay.**

**Saruman: *Kisses her forehead.* Get some sleep. **

**Gabriella: *Fulls back to sleep.***

**(Scene 45: Act 45)**

**Frodo: *Looks around the cottage that Saruman/Damon left/spots some blood/leaves/sits on a bench near by.***

**Legolas: *Sits down beside Frodo.* I haven't seen Gabriella today. **

**Frodo: Saruman probably be at his tower by now.**

**Legolas: It looks like they've ran away. **

**Frodo: What makes you think that? **

**Legolas: Because of Aragorn they've disappeared. **

**Frodo: So they have disappeared?**

**Legolas: Yes. Their no where to be seen. **

**Frodo: I know. Are you in love with her, Legolas? **

**Legolas: No, and why should I be when she's with Saruman and Damon now? **

**Frodo: Because you seen to what's the word... addicted to her as it may seem, but I know that she would never fall for someone like you. Perhaps, in another life, she'll see you for your true colours. **

**Legolas: But Aragorn is possibly still in love with her. **

**Frodo: I don't think he is anymore, because of what he's been doing to her for the past couple of days now. **

**Legolas: So your saying that there's a chance for me to be with her and put her at risk of being harmed again? **

**Frodo: I didn't say that. **

**Legolas: I know, but you were thinking it, Frodo. **

**Frodo: And I wasn't. Any who, Chad is going back to the future today. **

**Legolas: He is? **

**Frodo: Yes, and he's never to return. We'll have to erase his memory of us and of Gabriella ever existing in that world. He'll have to find a new friend to hang around with up until he's married to the girl of his dreams, and cherish her forever. **

**Legolas: I know, but what does any of this have to do with Gabriella Cullen?**

**Frodo: I don't know, Legolas. **

**Aragorn: *Joins them.* Have any of you seen Gabriella? Chad wants to say goodbye before he lives for the ordinary world. **

**Frodo: We couldn't find her, Aragorn. **

**Aragorn: She's missing? **

**Frodo: Yes, she's no where to be seen seen. I checked around, but nothing. She's vanished along with Saruman and Damon, but although, I saw shards in a cottage near by from a ring, so I'm guessing they took her to the future. **

**Aragorn: They just left with her without saying a word? Will they be back? **

**Frodo: They'll have to. Besides, they probably just took her to the hospital. **

**Aragorn: So she's pregnant? **

**Frodo: No. There was blood on the bed. **

**Aragorn: She was cut? **

**Frodo: Yes.**

**Aragorn: Saruman must've done it. **

**Frodo: But he didn't do it. **

**Aragorn: I know. But you said there was blood from her? **

**Frodo: There was. **

**Aragorn: Oh. **

**Legolas: We'll have to get Gandalf to send us to the future. **

**Aragorn: It's a bad idea. Gabriella wouldn't want to see us. **

**Legolas: You don't know that for sure. She might not wanna see you, but she will want to see me as I am only going to be her only friend here and keeping her from harms way. But may I ask you something, why did you treat her like that, Aragorn? She could've ended up with you. But you pushed further away than usual. **

**Aragorn: She would've bared a child with me, so instead she's having it with him. **

**Legolas: Well, you pushed her to Saruman, because you didn't want to remain as her friend, and then you decided to put her in harms way. Aragorn. You did it to yourself. **

**Aragorn: I know, and I'm still in love with her. **

**Legolas: We believe you. **

**Aragorn: No, you don't you all hate me because of what I did and now there's no going back, so I'm going back to my house. **

**Legolas: Aragorn, wait-**

**Aragorn: *Leaves.* **

**Frodo: Just leave it, Legolas. He's really wanting her. **

**Legolas: There's got to be away of putting them together.**

**Frodo: I don't think there is. **

**(****Scene 46: Act 46)**

**Saruman: *Gets in behind her/wraps his arms around her.***

**Gabriella: *Wakes up in his arms/Turns around to face him.* **

**Saruman: *Shushes her.* It's just me, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: *Touches his face.* I know. **

**Saruman: I never thought I would come here to your world. **

**Gabriella: You mean the future? **

**Saruman: I do mean the future. **

**Gabriella: Yes, I do. But Gandalf told me that I was meant to defeat you against all odds. Thankfully, I didn't. **

**Saruman: He sent you back in time to defeat me? **

**Gabriella: Yes, but I... **

**Saruman: I think me and Damon will go back to the past. **

**Gabriella: You don't want me to come with you? **

**Saruman: I didn't say that. **

**Damon: Yes, you did, Saruman. **

**Gabriella: *Unwraps herself from Saruman.* I'll stay here. **

**Damon: You'll stay here and get yourself hurt? **

**Gabriella: This is my home, Damon, where as Middle-Earth is not. **

**Damon: But your to be pregnant in two days. **

**Gabriella: You can take the child from me. **

**Saruman: The child will need it's mother. It will need you, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: No, it won't. **

**Saruman: Yes, it will. **

**Gabriella: *Takes the ring off her finger/Gives it back to him.* Sam was right in the first place. I don't belong in the past and I never will. I belong here.**

**Saruman: *Gets up/takes his ring back.* Your making a big mistake. **

**Damon: Your not coming? **

**Gabriella: No. I'm staying here. **

**Saruman and Damon: *Leaves/disappears.* **

**Gabriella: Well, I am on my own. **

**Gandalf: *Appears.* **

**Gabriella: What are you doing here? **

**Gandalf: I came to see my adoptive daughter. **

**Gabriella: Well, you've seen me, but I'm not coming back. **

**Gandalf: Why? **

**Gabriella: Because as Sam said I don't belong there. I belong here. **

**Gandalf: Your going to end up hurt by Troy again, Gabriella. **

**Gabriella: I don't care about my safety anymore. **

**Gandalf: *Disappears.* **

**Nurse: *Comes in.* I see your awake. **

**Gabriella: Yes, I am. **

**Edward Sloane: *Joins them.* How are you feeling? **

**Gabriella: I'm fine. **

**Edward Sloane: You've been discharged from the hospital. **

**Gabriella: I am? **

**Edward Sloane: Yes, you are. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Edward Sloane: You can leave now. **

**Gabriella: *Gets up/leaves/feels a drop of rain.* **

**Chad: *Spots her.* Gabriella? **

**Gabriella: Chad. What are you doing here? **

**Chad: I told Gandalf that I was coming back here. **

**Gabriella: You were? **

**Chad: Yes. But why are you not in the past with your one true love? **

**Gabriella: Because Sam was right about one thing for sure that I didn't belong there, Chad. So I decided not to go back to the past. **

**Chad: They needed you. **

**Gabriella: They need after everything that has been going on. **

**Chad: They still do. **

**Gabriella: No, they don't. **

**Chad: Why are you being like this? **

**Gabriella: Because everybody hates me. **

**Chad: Saruman and Damon didn't. **

**Gabriella: Well, they did, Chad. **

**Chad: After that, they didn't. They fell in love with you, so why didn't you go back with them? **

**Gabriella: Because Saruman told me that they didn't want me to come back with them, and now, it feels like I've lost them forever. They were beginning to feel like family, and now, I am left to bare a child of Saruman's inside me. So I'm left with nothing, except you and Elsa of course. **

**Chad: Wait, your pregnant? **

**Gabriella: Not yet, but I will be in one day time. **

**Chad: *Spots Saruman/Damon/turns her around to face them.* **

**Gabriella: What are they doing here? **

**Chad: They came to take you back. **

**Gabriella: No, they haven't. **

**Chad: Yes, they have. **

**Gabriella: *Runs away/finds a cafe.* **

**Mike: *Joins her.* **

**Gabriella: Your the reason that I am in this mess. **

**Mike: Me? **

**Gabriella: Yes, you. You had me hit, and got me into trouble for the things I didn't do to you, Mike. You hurt my feelings. I thought you were my best friend, and now, you've become my enemy, because you hated Troy. You hated me out of all the people in the world. I tried to make peace with you, and showed you around the school, but you just let me down. **

**Mike: I'm sorry. **

**Gabriella: I don't forgive you, Mike. **

**Mike: *Leaves.* **

**Saruman: *Joins her.* **

**Damon: *Sits next to him.***

**Gabriella: *Tries to leave.* **

**Saruman: *Grabs her hand.* **

**Gabriella: *Knocks it off/leaves.* **

***Finds her house/spots her dad.* **

**Gabriella: Dad? **

**Mr. Cullen: Hi, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: Where's my mother? **

**Mr. Cullen: She's dead, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: What? **

**Mr. Cullen: She died whilst giving birth to your sister, Maggie. **

**Gabriella: Maggie? I never had a sister. **

**Mr. Cullen: I was joking. Your mother died after you left for the past. **

**Gabriella: Oh. Why didn't you tell me? **

**Mr. Cullen: Because I thought you knew before you left. **

**Gabriella: I know. **

**Mr. Cullen: Why didn't you stay in the past? **

**Gabriella: Saruman didn't want me to come back with him, so I'm looking for a place to stay, and hopefully, I'll find a place to stay. Because I won't be going back to the past.**

**Mr. Cullen: Okay. **

**Gabriella: Thank you, dad. **

**Saruman: *Joins them.* Can I speak to your daughter? **

**Mr. Cullen: *Nods his head.* Yes, but I'm not sure if she wants to speak to you.**

**Gabriella: That's because I don't. **

**Damon: Please, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: *Walks away.* **

**Saruman: *Follows after her.* **

**Gabriella: *Looks at him.* So your following me now? **

**Saruman: *Grabs her/pushes her up against the wall/puts a hand on her stomach.* I want you to come back to the past with me. **

**Gabriella: You didn't want me before. **

**Saruman: Well, I do. You are going to be the mother of my child, and you'll stay with me. **

**Gabriella: Stay with you? **

**Saruman: Yes, stay with me. **

**Gabriella: I'll stay with you, but why did you put your hand on my stomach for? **

**Saruman: Because I was checking for our child. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Saruman: Do you feel faintish or anything? **

**Gabriella: Not yet, but where's your friend? **

**Saruman: He's waiting for us with your dad. **

**Gabriella: Are you going to let me go now, Saruman? **

**Saruman: Yes. **

**Gabriella: Your still holding me. **

**Saruman: Because I'm not ready to let you go yet. **

**Gabriella: Your not? **

**Saruman: Nope. **

**Gabriella: If your not ready to let me go, why don't you carry me back to your world? **

**Saruman: *Picks her up.* That's not a bad idea. **

**Gabriella: I love you. **

**Saruman: I love you more.**

**Gabriella: *Wraps her arms around his neck.* **

**Saruman: *Carries her/Joins them.* **

**Damon: You've finally made up then? **

**Saruman: Yep.**

**Mr. Cullen: And don't bring her back, Saruman. She is where she belongs right now. **

**Saruman: I don't plan too. Besides, she can't come back here with any rings. **

**Gabriella: I've chosen to stay with you in the past, so no magical rings to bring me back anymore. **

**Saruman: You've got that right. **

**Mr. Cullen: Now go. **

**Damon: *Disappears.***

**Saruman: *Disappears with her/lands outside the cottage.* I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. **

**Gabriella: You did nothing wrong, Saruman. **

**Saruman: I mean for kidnapping you on the first day you arrived on. **

**Gabriella: All is forgiven, Saruman. You shouldn't have to feel guilty for what you did, because it was never your fault to begin with. The fault was mine all along. **

**Damon: It's none of your faults, it was Aragorn's fault. He broke your nose, Gabby, and we won't let you hurt anymore than your already are. **

**Gabriella: I've finally found my place, and it's with you both. **

**Saruman: *Kisses her forehead/carries her into the cottage/lays her down on the sofa/Runs upstairs.* **

**Gabriella: Where is he going? **

**Damon: He's gone to change your bed sheets for you. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Damon: He cares for you, Gabriella, that's why he couldn't leave you in harms way. He soon realised that he was the one who was making the mistake in leaving you there,. **

**Gabriella: So in a way, he wanted me to come after I had the word 'defeat'? **

**Damon: Yes, but you still never planned too, because you were beginning to fall for him, Gabs.**

**Gabriella: That I have. And what about you? **

**Damon: *Sighs.* I'll be taking over from him. **

**Gabriella: Why? **

**Damon: Because he'll die and then I'll have to look after you. **

**Gabriella: But he's not dead yet, Damon. **

**Damon: Besides, you'll end up stuck with me. **

**Gabriella: Are you married? **

**Damon: No, not yet, and I don't plan to.**

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Damon: How old are you? **

**Gabriella: *Tells him the truth.* 24 years old. I left school to start college this semester, but Troy was always late on the day that I was supposed to have met him on, so I decided to give up on him, and tried to make a new friend, then Troy tried to ruin my friendship that I had going on. **

**Damon: And it failed? **

**Gabriella: Yes, it did. **

**Damon: That's a terrible thing to do to you. **

**Gabriella: I know. **

**Saruman: *Comes in.* It is. But I teached him a lesson. **

**Gabriella: You did? **

**Saruman: Yes, I did. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Saruman: The bed is ready for you. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Saruman: *Picks her up.* Wait for me. **

**Damon: Alright. **

**Saruman: *Carries her upstairs/takes her into the bedroom/sits her down.***

**Gabriella: What is it? **

**Saruman: Have you ever been kissed by anyone? **

**Gabriella: No. Troy and I rarely kissed, so no actually. **

**Saruman: Not one kiss? **

**Gabriella: He never loved me, Saruman. **

**Saruman: *Sits beside her/grabs her hand.* I could tell that he never did, Gabby. Because all he wanted to do was watch you suffer through-out your life, but I on the other hand, will never do that, cause I love you too much. **

**Gabriella: I know. **

**Saruman: *Shaves his beard off.* **

**Gabriella: *Shocked.* So that's who's hiding behind there? I been wanting to see your face. **

**Saruman: You have? **

**Gabriella: Yes. **

**Saruman: *Puts his beard into the bin/walks back over to her/sits back down.* One more day, Gabby. **

**Gabriella: I know. **

**Saruman: Close your eyes. **

**Gabriella: *Closes them.* **

**Saruman: *Leans forward/kisses her on the lips.* **

**Gabriella: *Opens her eyes/wraps her arms around him.* Damon told me that he'll take over from you, why? **

**Saruman: Because I am always going to be in love with you, Gab.**

**(Scene 47: Act 47) **

**Gandalf: *Spots Aragorn sitting on his own.* **

**Aragorn: *Looks up.* **

**Gandalf: What's the matter? **

**Aragorn: I lost my friends and I've lost the love of my life. **

**Gandalf: Well, you did hurt her, Aragorn, so she can't give you any second chances. **

**Aragorn: But I wish she did. **

**Gandalf: She can't, because she found her one true love. **

**Aragorn: What? **

**Gandalf: Don't act surprised. You knew she would fall in love with the enemy, so now it's the time to move on. **

**Aragorn: Move on? When I am the one whose trying to get out of my way to get her back into liking me again, but all it's done, is bring me sorrow, hatred and pain and also in trying to help myself to become a better person, than to be the one whose always going to fall through the cracks. I wished she'd helped me when she got the chance to, but she didn't. **

**Gandalf: That's because you hurt her. **

**Aragorn: I know. **

**Gandalf: Then why did you do it in the first place? **

**Aragorn: I fell in love with her, and I tried to tell her about my feelings, but she never felt the same way, so that's why I hit her. **

**Frodo: *Joins them.* You hit her because she wouldn't return her feelings to you? **

**Aragorn: Yes. **

**Frodo: She doesn't love that way, Aragorn. You will meet your match soon enough. **

**Aragorn: I just need Gabriella to need me back, but I'm always going to end up pushing her away. **

**Frodo: Yes, you are.**

**Aragorn: And now, I bet she'll end up pregnant with his child? **

**Frodo: Aragorn, stop it.**

**Aragorn: No. **

**Frodo: Why? **

**Aragorn: Because I hate what Gabriella is doing. She won't love me, but yet she cares for Damon and Saruman. **

**Frodo: She has to care, Aragorn. Do you not want her to care about any one, but you? Because she just won't do it for you. And she doesn't have the heart for a needy person who needs her so badly. **

**Aragorn: I'm sorry. **

**(Scene 48: Act 48) **

**Gabriella: You are? **

**Saruman: Yes, I am. **

**Gabriella: *Hugs him.* **

**Saruman: *Hugs her back/lays her down.* **

**Gabriella: What are doing? **

**Saruman: *Lifts her t-shirt/puts a hand on her belly/removes it/kisses it/rolls her t-shirt back over her belly.* Kissing your belly. **

**Gabriella: Oh. **

**Saruman: We'll be leaving when the storm passes. **

**Gabriella: Okay. **

**Saruman: *Gets off the quilt/takes it from under her/lays it on top of her/leaves/joins Damon.* **

**Damon: She's one more day. **

**Saruman: Tomorrow she'll be pregnant. **

**Damon: She will? **

**Saruman: Yes. **

**Damon: *Walks over to the window.* Bring her down here, and meet me in the basement. **

**Saruman: Why? **

**Damon: Just do it. **

**Gabriella: *Comes out of the bedroom with the quilt wrapped around her.* What's going on? **

**Damon: There's a tornado coming. **

**Gabriella: *Rushes down the stairs/trips up.* **

**Saruman: *Catches her.* **

**Damon: Let's go. **

**Saruman: *Find the basement.* **

**Damon: *Goes down the steps/goes further in.* **

**Saruman: *Walks down the steps as quick as he can/lays Gabriella down/walks up the steps/closes the doors/sits beside Gabriella.* **

**Gabriella: *Falls asleep.* **

**Saruman: *Gets in behind her/rubs her arm up/down.* Did you bring a sick bag at the ready for her? **

**Damon: *Lifts it up.* I did. **

**Saruman: Okay. **

**Gabriella: *Turns onto her side.* **

**Saruman: *Tries to unwrap the quilt.* **

**Damon: *Helps him/unwraps the quilt/lays it over Saruman/Gabriella.* There.**

**Saruman: Thank you. **

**Damon: *goes to the supply room/finds a quilt/lays it down/gets under it.* **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/puts an arm over Saruman.* **

**Saruman: *Pulls her close to him.* **

**Gabriella: *Falls back to sleep again.* **

**Saruman: *Wakes up/realises that it's morning.* **

**Gabriella: *Wakes up/looks at him.* **

**Saruman: Lay back down. **

**Gabriella: Why? **

**Saruman: *Finds a cloth/wets it/puts it on her forehead.* Because your sweating. **

**Damon: *Puts a bag beside her.* **

**Gabriella: *Takes the cloth off/throws up into the bag/faints.* **

**Saruman: *Picks the cloth up/lays it across her forehead.* She's pregnant. **


End file.
